Las Novelas Románticas
by Vincle
Summary: Eli Ayase es una gran aficionada a las novelas románticas, las lleva leyendo durante años, imaginandose ella misma en ese tipo de situaciones, pero todo dará un gran cambio en su manera de ver esas novelas cuando una nueva alumna se una a su clase.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes seguramente estén un poco cambiados, principalmente Eli, las demás no les voy a tocar mucho más la personalidad, simplemente es para que se ajuste a la historia.**

 **Agradecería que leyeran los comentarios finales, por aquí no les entretengo más, que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Love Live obviamente no me pertenece.**

* * *

Un estruendoso sonido acompañado de una deslumbrante luz me daba los buenos días, no quedándome de otra opción más que de levantarme de mi confortable cama para prepararme para otro día más en la escuela. Fui directa al aseo como de costumbre, me miré en el espejo mientras recorría con una de mis manos mi despeinada cabellera rubia y con la otra mi cansado rostro, tallándome por el camino los ojos, los cuales mostraban unas ojeras que me costarían disimular.

-Quizás me excedí leyendo ayer por la noche.- continuaba con mis propias caricias, dándome cuenta de que estaban peor que el día anterior. –Bueno, no hay nada que el maquillaje no pueda arreglar.-

A continuación me metí en la ducha, salí arreglada del aseo y me maquillé para disimular un poco el cansancio. Antes de salir de mi habitación para ir a desayunar, posé mi mirada en mi mesita de noche, donde descansaba mi pequeña droga nocturna. La lectura.

Pero no es cualquier lectura, son grandes obras, todas ellas con una cosa en común, su género, ya que desde hacía años descubrí las novelas de romance y aún no he conseguido dejarlo de lado.

-"Entre broma y broma"- leí en voz alta el título. –Lo guardaré en la estantería de "volver a leer".- me acerqué a una de mis librerías donde guardaba mis adquisiciones, las cuales estaban ordenadas muy meticulosamente.

Con todo en orden bajé hasta la cocina. Mi madre me había preparado un delicioso desayuno para empezar el día con energía, lo cual siempre agradecía, después de todo, el trabajo de presidenta en el consejo estudiantil era realmente agotador.

Si me pongo a pensarlo detenidamente, en realidad no es cansado el cargo, si no las apariencias que este conlleva. Esto se debe a que dentro de la academia de Otonokizaka soy una alumna ejemplar, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, seria, fría, correcta y muy disciplinada.

Reí por lo bajo por los últimos comentarios.

Es cierto que una parte de mi era así, pero otra muy distinta, era apasionada a las novelas románticas, las cuales estaban llenas de escenas acarameladas entre los protagonistas, teniendo situaciones que en la vida real no podrían pasarle a nadie y aun así, imaginándote dentro de ellas. Un aire soñador me inundó, envolviéndome en un mundo donde existía realmente el amor a primera vista, donde una simple mirada podía dejarte sin habla y al mismo tiempo sin una pizca de aire en tus pulmones.

-Eli, ¿qué haces aquí aún? Vas a llegar tarde.- me regañó mi padre, quién recién entraba por la puerta de la cocina para servirse su café matutino.

Mi rostro cambió completamente de uno ilusionado a uno serio. Carraspeé, coloqué los utensilios usados en el fregadero y me apresuré a coger mis cosas para ir a la academia.

Obviamente, mi lado apasionado no era algo que compartiera con nadie, solo una persona sabía que me gustaba la lectura, pero…

-Buenos días, Umi.- saludé a mi querida amiga mientras caminábamos a Otonokizaka.

No podía hablar con ella sobre mi género favorito, ya que me arriesgaba a que se acabara desmayando.

-Buenos días, Eli.- me devolvió el saludo.

Continuamos hablando de temas sin importancia hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino y cada una fue en una dirección, puesto que ella iba a primer año y yo a segundo.

El salón estaba lleno pero el profesor aún no había llegado. Miré el gran reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la clase, dándome cuenta que un poco más y llegaba tarde, por lo que sin más divagaciones me adentré y me acerqué a mi asiento.

Por el camino vi como Nico estaba también en su sitio, al otro extremo de la clase, me miró por unos segundos, a lo que la saludé y ella hizo lo mismo para a continuación seguir jugando con su cabello sujeto en dos coletas.

Nico Yazawa era con la persona que más compartía mi tiempo dentro de la clase. Esa chica arrogante y desvergonzada también podía ser un gran apoyo, alguien amable que le cuesta mostrar sus emociones, sobre todo cuando sus intenciones son buenas. Gracias a unos sucesos durante el primer año con unas admiradoras, nos habíamos vuelto un poco más cercanas.

La puerta corredera que hacía unos segundos había cerrado se abrió de par en par, entrando por ella nuestra tutora, acompañada de otra chica de nuestra edad.

Me quedé observándola durante un tiempo, el cual no conseguí descifrar si fueron segundos u horas, ya que desde que mi mirada azulada colisionó con sus esmeraldas, mi mundo se había detenido.

¿Qué es esto? Es realmente hermosa, ¿quién es?

-Queridas, hoy se incorporará a nuestra clase una nueva compañera, espero que la tratéis como es debido.- comenzó a hablar la profesora, recibiendo una afirmación de todas menos de mi, quién aún estaba intentando que mi cuerpo volviera a reaccionar.

La chica que se encontraba al lado de la tutora tenía un bello y sedoso cabello purpura sujeto en dos coletas bajas, le quedaba realmente tierno, dándole un aire de pureza, como si fuera un ángel. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, acompañándolas con un buen constituido cuerpo, el cual estaba segura que le causaría un infarto a quien lo viera por más de 10 segundos. Dándome cuenta de que la estaba casi devorando con la mirada, opté por ir a mi segunda perdición, sus ojos, de un color verde increíblemente intenso.

-Puedes presentarte a la clase.- dictó la mujer mayor.

La chica aún desconocida para todas, con una total educación, se acercó a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir con una caligrafía que haría suspirar a cualquiera.

Aunque parecía que en ese salón sólo lo estaba haciendo yo.

-Un placer conocerlas, mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi, vengo de Kioto.- sonrió al final.

Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía respirar, su acento tan encantador me había arrebatado cualquier muestra de oxígeno que hubiera en mi cuerpo, dejándolo simplemente como algo inmóvil que estaba a su merced.

Esa sonrisa, estaba segura que había sido ese detalle lo que acabó rematándome, lo que logró que acabara a sus pies fueron esos bellos diamantes blancos mostrándose en conjunto con su rostro, como si fueran un bello dueto que te hicieran olvidarte del mundo.

Como si el oxígeno y la razón volvieran, cerré la boca, la cual al parecer había permanecido abierta desde que la chica nueva entró en la clase. Como si de una película se tratase, muchas situaciones vinieron a mi mente, todas de nosotras dos en momentos ficticios, era como si estuviera leyendo otra de mis novelas, pero esta vez la otra chica y yo éramos las protagonistas.

¿Esto es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?

Se impresionó por su pensamiento, ¿de verdad era eso?

Por una parte tenía sentido, después de todo en los libros lo expresaban así, aunque no me imaginé que fuera una chica la otra parte de mi historia, pero tampoco me sorprendía. Nunca había esperado a un príncipe azul ni un caballero de brillante armadura, siempre había creído en el amor puro, no en estereotipos tan extensos como esos.

-Harasho…- susurré.

Aun así por un lado estaba sorprendida, pero en cuanto volví a enfocar mi mirada en la de ella, todas las dudas que podía tener se dispersaron.

-Bien, vamos a buscarte un sitio.- la tutora posó una de sus manos en su barbilla y comenzó a escanear el aula.

Yo hice lo mismo, hasta que me di cuenta que solo quedaba un sitio libre y este se encontraba delante de mí. Mentiría si dijera que no me ilusioné. La chica de morada cabellera iba a estar delante de mi durante todas las clases, quizás de este modo podría conocerla mejor.

No hay duda, esta es la típica situación donde la chica nueva de la que te enamoras a primera vista, por cosas del destino, acaba siendo tu compañera de pupitre y más adelante acaban haciendo un trabajo juntas y…

-Ugh…- se escuchó en el salón, interrumpiendo mis ensoñaciones.

-Ara, Nicocchi, no sabía que estabas en este centro.- la chica nueva dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra, complicándome de este modo la vista de sus esmeraldas.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó la profesora.

-Estuve un tiempo viviendo por esta zona y nos conocimos.- aclaró Nozomi.

-En ese caso, deberías ponerte al lado de Yazawa-san- ante la noticia, Nico no parecía muy feliz.

-Fumiko-san, ¿podrías ponerte en el asiento que está libre? Al lado de Ayase-san- sentenció la tutora, rompiendo todas mis fantasías.

-Claro, Sensei- poco después ambas se pusieron en sus respectivos sitios.

Nozomi parecía molestar a Nico mientras esta última solo le dedicaba miradas y muecas molestas, pero parecía no surtir efecto en ella.

Las clases siguieron su curso, estaban siendo eternas, era como si el tiempo fuera distinto desde que esa chica apareció.

Esa chica… mi vista volvió a dirigirse a su asiento, escaneando cada uno de sus movimientos minuciosamente, cada vez que se ponía el cabello detrás de la oreja, su sonrisa al echarle el profesor la bronca a Nico por quedarse dormida, el toqueteo que hacía con el lápiz en la mesa para entretenerse. Cada movimiento parecía una danza, algo que podría estar mirando por horas siempre y cuando viniera de ella.

-¿Segura que está bien que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil vaya devorando a las alumnas de ese modo?- se burló una voz un poco áspera cerca mía.

Molesta por el comentario, escruté a la graciosa de turno con la mirada.

-¿Nico?- pregunté confundida, volviendo a dirigir mis orbes a donde anteriormente estaban, dándome cuenta que en efecto, Nico ya no estaba en su asiento.

En verdad no había casi nadie más en el aula, la campana había sonado hacía unos minutos, pero no me había dado cuenta por cierta razón de ojos verdes.

-Eres demasiado obvia.- suspiró, parecía cansada, pero en realidad simplemente era su actitud. –¿Irás al consejo estudiantil ahora?-

-Sí, tengo que adelantar un poco de trabajo.- volví a mi rostro sereno, estaba en la academia, debía seguir con mi papel.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- la miré incrédula.

-¿Te has olvidado de quién es la vice-presidenta?- volvió a suspirar.

-Ya te dije que no quería el cargo, simplemente me pusieron ahí porque tienes un poder extraño sobre las personas.- puso sus brazos en jarra molesta.

-La chica que postulaba a ese cargo sólo lo quería porque era una admiradora, no le iba a dejar ese papel a alguien así.- comencé a recoger los libros que tenía en la mesa para dirigirme fuera del aula.

-¿Y yo era mejor opción?- ante aquello no pude responder, tenía su punto.

Por lo tanto, opté por cambiar de tema.

-Quizás deberías quedarte mejor con Tojo-san, parece que no le está yendo muy bien.- le comenté mientras señalaba a la chica que aún se encontraba en su asiento, pero en esta ocasión, rodeada de chicas que le hacían una infinidad de preguntas.

-¿¡Entonces estuviste viviendo aquí antes!?- interrogaba efusivamente una de nuestras compañeras.

-Sí, nací por esta área, pero me mude a Osaka y finalmente a Kioto.- no parecía muy cómoda con tantas personas chismosas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué champú utilizas? Tienes un cabello hermoso.- comentaba otra chica mientras le acariciaba una de las coletas.

-Muy bien, suficientes preguntas, ¡ahora fuera!- finalizó rápidamente Nico, entrometiéndose entre todas y sacando a Nozomi a la fuerza de su asiento.

-Gracias Nicocchi, eso no era muy agradable que se diga.- agradeció Nozomi. –Pero deberías ser más amigable, no me extraña que no tengas amigas, imagino que hay cosas que nunca cambian.- se burló

-Te equivocas, tengo dos.- con total calma, me señaló.

Ellas se encontraban unos pasos delante mía por las acciones de Nico. Ambas se giraron hacia mí por las palabras de la pelinegra, la cual se encontraba con una socarrona sonrisa y la otra chica con un semblante sorprendido.

-Nicocchi, no deberías decir mentiras.- en un parpadeo, la pelimorada volvió a su estado habitual, burlándose de la menor.

-También soy la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por lo tanto, me debes respeto.- levantó la barbilla como si fuera un ser poderoso, lo cual era bastante cómico tomando en cuenta su estatura.

-Yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.- me acerqué hasta ella de forma educada, con mi rostro serio pero una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía, finalmente le tendí la mano. –Es un placer, me llamo Ayase Eli.-

-Tojo Nozomi.- apretó mi mano, causándome de este modo un escalofrió. –Un placer, Ayase-san.- el hecho de que me dirigiera su agradable acento y lo pronunciase con mi apellido, no ayudaba a mejorar mi denigrante estado.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya os habéis presentado, vayamos a almorzar algo, al final vamos a tener que volver a clase con el estómago vacío.- habló Nico, rompiendo completamente el momento.

Acompañamos a Nozomi hasta la cafetería para que se comprase algo para comer, al parecer no había traído nada de casa. A continuación fuimos hasta la sala del consejo estudiantil, sabíamos que allí no habría nadie que nos molestase.

-Oh, bienvenida, Eli, Yazawa-senpai.- saludó desde una de las mesas del aula una chica de azulada cabellera.

-Umi, te he dicho un montón de veces que no me llames por mi apellido, ¿por qué Eli es la única con la que no tienes formalidades?- se quejaba le pelinegra mientras daba golpes con el pie en el suelo, claramente irritada.

-Porque somos amigas de la infancia, Nico-senpai.- dijo sin mucho reparo, después de todo, ya la había llamado así en otras ocasiones.

Se acercó hasta Nozomi e hizo lo mismo que yo, le tendió la mano.

-Me llamo Sonoda Umi, soy la tesorera del consejo estudiantil, ¿me harías el honor de saber tu nombre?- preguntó formalmente y quizás, con demasiada caballerosidad.

-Umi, reza para que cierta pajarita no te escuche.- se burló Nico.

-Tojo Nozomi, un placer conocerte, Sonoda-san.- como hizo conmigo minutos antes, le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Por qué debería preocuparme por Kotori? No hice nada malo.- admitió con total inocencia.

-Umi, tú solo hazle caso a Nico.- contesté en esta ocasión, acariciándome la sien por lo espesa que era nuestra amiga.

-A todo esto, ella es mi segunda amiga.- señaló sin ningún reparo a la peliazul.

-No deberías señalar a la gente, Nico-senpai.-

-¿Entonces yo soy no tu amiga?- Nozomi se acercó hasta la pelinegra con un fingido mohín.

-Hacía años que no te veía, si te reconocí fue por tu nombre.- con un total descaró escrutó su mirada en la delantera de la persona que tenía delante. –Si no fuera por eso no creo que te hubiera reconocido.-

-¿Dónde crees que estás mirando?- dije con una voz fría. –Eres la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, deberías comportarte mejor con el alumnado del centro.- intenté escabullirme por el poco disimulado arrebato que acababa de tener.

-Nicocchi, pensaba que no me habías olvidado.- mi comentario quedó completamente en el olvido, mientras las amigas que se volvieron a reconciliar seguían bromeando delante de mis narices.

Porque estaban bromeando, ¿verdad?

-¿Ustedes son amigas de la infancia entonces?- preguntó educadamente Umi mientras ponía una de sus manos en la barbilla, como si estuviera encajando un puzle.

-Algo así, vivíamos en el mismo vecindario, por lo que nos encontrábamos a menudo y solíamos jugar por la zona.-

-Ara, y yo que pensaba que con todos esos momentos íntimos que compartimos tendríamos una relación más estrecha.- un sollozo que espero sea fingido se escuchó en el aula.

-¡Deja de intentar crear malentendidos!- se exaltó la pelinegra, alejándose de la escena para sentarse en una de las mesas y sacar su almuerzo.

-Pero esa vez en tu casa, cuando tus hermanos estaban con tu madre en el parque acuático y viniste llorando a mi casa porque te habían castigado sin ir.- Nozomi la siguió, sentándose cerca de la pelinegra, quién parecía muy irritada. –Esa noche fue inolvidable.- comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en la mesa con uno de sus dedos.

Miré a Umi para saber como reaccionaba por tal insinuación, y como no podía ser de otra manera, la peliazul se encontraba cerca del colapso, con el rostro completamente rojo y humo saliendo de sus orejas.

-Si quieres que Umi se siga manteniendo en pie deberías cerrar la boca.- Nico comenzó a comer. –Además, ese día solo te pedí que me hicieras compañía en casa porque no me encontraba bien, no pasó nada más.-

Con esa afirmación por parte de la pelinegra suspiré internamente, obviamente sin mostrarlo al exterior, pero por un momento me había asustado por el hecho de que ellas dos tuvieran una relación más profunda de lo que mostraban.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo, pero conocía en cierto modo un poco más a Nozomi, ese lado coqueto y algo pervertido sin duda no me lo hubiera esperado por ese aspecto tan angelical que la rodea.

Sonreí por el cambio de los acontecimientos.

Más que un ángel, ahora diría que es una pequeña diabla.

Nico me miraba con una muestra de asco y desesperación, lo que me daba a entender que mis pensamientos estaban saliendo a flote. Finalmente llevé mi almuerzo al lado de ellas y comenzamos a comer.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, obviamente Nozomi era el centro de atención, nos estuvo comentando que ha viajado a varios sitios distintos por el trabajo de sus padres, por lo que no estaba segura de si estaría mucho tiempo en Otonokizaka, lo cual me preocupó, pero no quería mostrar emociones negativas, prefería seguir pareciendo aquella alumna ejemplar que no se preocupaba por nada más que los estudios y el bienestar de los demás.

Después de toda esa charla y la que volvimos a mantener en el siguiente recreo, sentía que aunque no fuese mucho, conocía un poco mejor a aquella bella mujer de morada cabellera, era como si después de saber de ella, me gustara aún más. No me estaba comenzando a gustar solo físicamente, personalmente también, y eso en cierto modo era bueno pero al mismo tiempo malo.

La última hora de clase había comenzado, cada una estábamos en nuestro pupitre esperando a que llegase el profesor, pero habían pasado diez minutos y no había rastro de él.

-Quizás se debería preguntar en conserjería sobre la ausencia del profesor.- argumentó una de las alumnas.

-Tienes razón, Nadeshiko-san, iré a preguntar en dirección.- le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que había hablado mientras me levantaba.

Unos pequeños grititos de partes de algunas se hicieron escuchar, por otro lado, la chica que nombré parecía bastante sonrojada.

-Estúpidas fans de Eli.- masculló entre dientes Nico.

-Ara, parece que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil es bastante popular.- apuntó con un poco de asombro Nozomi. –No como la vice-presidenta.- finalizó, poniéndose una de sus manos en sus labios para callar la pequeña risa.

Ahora mismo me encantaría ser esa mano.

Fantaseé involuntariamente mientras notaba como entrecerraba sus bellos ojos por el gesto que intentaba disimular. Tuve el impulso de morderme el labio inferior por tan tierna escena, pero no era momento para eso.

-¿¡Acaso quieres pelea, Nozomi!?-

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir del aula e ir a dirección, omitiendo aquella amenaza de la pelinegra, pero antes de cualquier movimiento más, esta se abrió, mostrando al profesor de guardia.

-Perdonad por la demora, chicas, pero parece que Naegi-sensei no podrá daros clase hoy, se ha tenido que ir por un asunto urgente hace un par de horas.-

-¡Hora libre!- gritó eufórica Nico.

-Imagino que tú serás Yazawa-san.- comentó gracioso el profesor.

-No es raro que conozca mi nombre, suelo ser popular por estos lugares.- habló con total soberbia, jugando con una de sus coletas con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Seguiré el consejo de los profesores e imaginaré que no estás en la clase.- susurró por lo bajo, pero aun así fue bastante audible.

-¿¡Qué quiere decir con eso!?- toda sonrisa se esfumó, siendo en esta ocasión una mueca de molestia.

-Muy bien chicas, aunque el profesor no se encuentre presente en esta ocasión, dejó unos trabajos para esta hora.- comenzó a explicar mientras sacaba varias hojas.

-¡No me ignore!- intentó dar pelea Nico, pero puesto que no le hacían caso, acabó rindiéndose y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido en su asiento cruzada de brazos.

-El trabajo será en parejas, las cuales se elegirán al azar.-

Conocía esta situación, era muy habitual en las novelas. Puesto que el destino nos puso en asientos separados, el profesor hará al azar el sorteo de las parejas para un trabajo, en esa actividad nos tocará juntas y entonces podremos conocernos más, teniendo un bello momento a solas, finalmente sacaremos la nota máxima y entonces…

-Tojo-san con Fumiko-san.-

En cuestión de segundos sentí como un balde de agua fría desvanecía por segunda vez en ese día una de mis fantasías.

El mundo no puede llegar a ser más cruel.

-Ayase-san con Yazawa-san.-

Me equivocada, sí que podía serlo.

Nico no era una persona muy destacable en lo que se refería a estudios, fue una de las razones por la que nos costó tanto que ganara las elecciones a vice-presidenta, pero se podría decir que ahí fue cuando actué yo. Después de una hora terminamos el trabajo.

Rectifico.

Terminé el trabajo, ya que Nico se cansó a los diez minutos y empezó a hacer garabatos en mi pupitre.

-Nico, ¿qué diablos es esto?- le señalé su pequeña obra de arte.

-Es tu cara de cuando Nozomi entró y se presentó en el aula esta mañana.- en el pupitre se podía ver una cara mal dibujada con unos grandes ojos, unos corazones como pupilas y la boca abierta.

Bueno, lo último a lo mejor si era cierto.

-No seas idiota, yo no estaba así.- intenté intimidarla con la mirada para que rectificara, pero sin duda eso no funcionaba con ella.

-Tienes razón, falta una cosa aún.- con el lápiz en sus manos, comenzó a adornar aún más su dibujo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- señalé algo que colocó en lo que se podría considerar la boca.

-Baba.- casi la golpeo en este mismo instante. –No me mires así, es completamente verídico.- intentó excusarse.

-La próxima vez deberías ayudarme a hacer nuestro trabajo antes que hacer esas tonterías.-

-Quizás, quien sabe.- contestó desinteresadamente.

La clase finalmente terminó, nos despedimos todas, quedándome al final mirando a Nozomi por última vez en ese día, inconscientemente intentaba quedarme con sus facciones en mi memoria, como si quisiera crear un retrato más tarde pero sin mi musa. Finalmente me reuní con mi amiga de la infancia.

-Has estado muy callada desde que salimos del centro.- apuntó mi caballerosa acompañante mientras nos dirigíamos a casa.

-Ha habido algo rondando por mi mente desde esta mañana.- quizás no era el mejor momento para hablar de estas cosas, teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con Umi, pero era la persona con la que más confianza tenía.

-¿Necesitas hablar de algo?- cuestionó

-¿Qué piensas del amor a primera vista?- pregunté sin reparos, consiguiendo que se sorprendiera.

-E-Es un bonito cliché literario.- intentó calmar su voz para poder abarcar el tema.

-Que yo sepa, nunca has leído una novela romántica.-

-Pero sé que existe.-

-Con eso no me ayudas.- suspiré.

-¿Acaso la fría bailarina se ha fijado en alguien?- preguntó seriamente.

-Me sorprende que hayas conseguido terminar esa frase sin desmayarte.- me burlé de ella, consiguiendo que se sonrojara.

-Voy mejorando.- carraspeó para intentar recomponerse.

-Seguramente deba darle las gracias a cierta pajarita.- era demasiado divertido meterme con ella.

-¿Entonces alguien te ha llamado la atención?-

-Deberías disimular un poco mejor cuando intentes cambiar de tema.-

-Eli…- pronunció con una voz un poco amenazadora.

-Sí, se podría decir que me he fijado en alguien.-

Lo intentaba decir de una forma desinteresada, pero sabía perfectamente que no era algo que estuviera dudando. El ritmo cardiaco que había mantenido durante todo el día había sido uno mayor al común, simplemente por estar en la misma habitación que Nozomi, no era una simple llamada de atención, realmente me estaba gustando.

Con estas palabras no me refiero a que quiero salir con ella, ni si quiera se me ha pasado por la mente la posibilidad de confesarme.

Simplemente quiero conocerla, es en todo en lo que puedo pensar.

-¿De quién se trata?- Umi me estaba sorprendiendo gratamente por conseguir mantener el rumbo de la conversación, ya no tendría que andar unos pasos detrás de la peliazul por temor a que se desmayase en cualquier momento.

-Tojo-san.- pronuncié, dándome cuenta de lo bien que sonaba su apellido en mis labios.

-Parece ser una buena persona.- argumentó con una agradable sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato más hasta que llegamos al cruce donde nos separamos. Le dejé en claro a Umi que no pretendía confesarme, tampoco estaba enamorada ni nada por el estilo, era algo más calmado, una corazonada de que esa persona podría llegar a ser alguien muy especial, alguien que sin ninguna duda debía conocer.

Llegué a mi casa, saludé a mis padres al igual que a mi hermana para dirigirme a mi habitación. Hice mis deberes, estudié un poco lo que habíamos dado en ese día, cené con mi familia y me acosté en la cama. Cerré los ojos, perdiéndome en aquellas sensaciones nuevas que había experimentado por primera vez, envolviéndome en todas aquellas situaciones que había leído en tantas novelas y que quizás, podría experimentar en la vida real.

Suspiré mientras iba cayendo dormida acompañada de mis fantasías.

-Sin duda… quiero conocerte… Nozomi…-

* * *

 **Llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo hacer un fanfic de Love Live que no fuese sólo un One-shot, aunque este en verdad podría terminarlo como está... no es lo que tengo planeado.**

 **Mi idea con este fanfic es hacerlo cómico y explotando muchos clichés, con NozoEli como pareja principal, también seguramente habrá KotoUmi y NicoMaki de parejas secundarias.**

 **Como ya escribí, mi idea principal es basar la historia en clichés, lo s mayores clichés que se suelen dar en las historias, quiero ponerlos todos y darles un desenlace distinto, tengo varios en mente ya, pero si se os ocurre algún cliché que os guste o querais ver aquí escrito con un desenlace sorpresa, podeis escribirmelo en los comentarios o por mensajes privados.**

 **Espero que os vaya muy bien a todos y nos vemos más adelante.**

 **PD: Hay una referencia a un fanfic escrito en esta plataforma, me gustó mucho, así que quería incluirlo, espero que no le moleste al autor, el cual es**  
 **"Vincent MacLeod".**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste, nos vemos al final de este.**

 **IMPORTANTE: El capítulo 1 ha sido resubido, no ha sido cambiado excepto por unos fallos que tuve con la narración, espero que ya no esté y al mismo tiempo, no tenga esos problemas con este capítulo, gracias a los que me avisasteis sobre esos fallos, ya que estaba enterada de ellos (siempre corrijo antes de subir nada), pero no pensé que fueran tan graves.**

* * *

El eco de mi libro cerrándose retumbó en toda la habitación, acompañado de un suspiro de satisfacción.

Otra bella historia con un desenlace feliz. Recuerdo cuando encontré el libro por primera vez, no estaba segura de comenzar a leerlo por la trama de misterio y tragedia que escondía entre sus páginas, pero aún así lo comencé, sorprendiéndome de que aún con los sucesos en los que los protagonistas se veían envueltos, consiguieran salir de las escalofriantes trampas del antagonista y mantenerse juntos, acabando con una bonita relación bien construida a lo largo de la novela.

-Seguramente lo vuelva a leer más adelante.- con esas palabras dichas, coloqué el libro en su respectivo lugar en mi estantería. -Ya son pasadas de las 12 de la noche...- susurré mientras mascullaba alguna palabra mal sonante por lo tarde que se me había hecho.

Sin más reparos, me fui a dormir, esperando por el comienzo de otro nuevo día en la academia de Otonokizaka.

La voz de mi padre me despertó esa mañana, a continuación me preparé y me encaminé al lugar de reunión que compartía con mi densa amiga.

-Umi, buenos días.- la saludé mientras seguía caminando hacia la escuela, esperando que me siguiera.

-Eli, espera.- con un agarré en mi muñeca, me paró.

-¿Qué sucede?- la miré dubitativa.

-¿Podríamos esperar unos minutos?- me contestó.

Iba a volver a preguntar, pero una cabellera grisácea que con paso apresurado se acercaba hacia nosotras, me resolvió cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

-Buenos días, Umi-chan, Eli-san.- saludó mientras mostraba un rostro entre cansado y arrepentido.

La persona que tenía delante se trataba de Kotori Minami, la hija de la directora de la academia y amiga desde la secundaria de Umi, ellas dos y otra chica de su misma clase tenían una relación estrecha desde hacía tiempo.

Umi se acercó a la cansada Kotori, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro para brindarle un poco de apoyo y ayudarla a que se recompusiera.

Lo que nadie en la escuela sabía, excepto yo, era que la arquera y la futura modista, llevaban saliendo desde hacía un par de meses. En realidad no era como si hubieran venido a mi a obsequiarme con ese secreto, más bien, mi cercanía y años junto a Umi me habían ayudado a conocerla bien, siendo bastante claro para mi su drástico cambio cuando comenzaron a salir. Finalmente cuando le pregunté en un par de ocasiones sobre ellas dos, acabó contándomelo.

Obviamente me alegré por ellas, realmente hacían una bonita pareja.

Umi parecía un caballero, una chica cultivada en el ámbito de las artes marciales, aprendiendo tanto kendo como kyudo además de danza tradicional, pero realmente era alguien frágil cuando se trataba de temas sociales. Ahí es cuando entraba Kotori, ella desde siempre había tenido un don para acercarse a las personas, acabando siendo querida por mucha gente gracias a eso. Kotori poseía una carisma que pocos podrían negar, además de eso, su belleza acompañada de un aire de pureza que la rodeaba la hacían parecer una persona confiable y al mismo tiempo, te creaba un sentimiento de querer protegerla.

Sin duda, se compaginaban, me alegraba que estuvieran juntas.

-¿Te recuperaste de la gripe? Empezaba a preocuparme de que fuera más grave de lo que me había contado Umi.- me acerqué a la pareja, viendo como la menor se había recuperado de su carrera.

-Al parecer me llevó más tiempo del esperado, pero Umi-chan me estuvo cuidando estos días.- una bella sonrisa fue dirigida a su novia. -Siempre que salía de clases venía a mi casa a ver como me encontraba.- su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

-N-No hacía falta decir eso, simplemente quería que te recuperaras.- Umi miró a otro lado mientras comenzaba a caminar y nosotras la seguíamos. -Honoka también estaba preocupada, pero ha estado ocupada con la tienda y no consiguió pasarse por tu casa.-

-Tendré que agradecerle cuando lleguemos.-

-Solo espero que no arme un gran alboroto, nuestras compañeras de clase aún no la han visto cuando se entusiasma.- Umi se acarició la sien cansada de los ataques de histeria de su amiga.

-Estoy un poco impaciente de llegar.- rio de una forma muy tierna. -Sólo pude ir a la presentación, poco después me enfermé y aún no conozco a nuestras compañeras.- dio una vuelta sobre su mismo eje, levantando en el proceso un poco su falda. -También estoy contenta de poder llevar el uniforme.-

El comportamiento un poco infantil de Kotori me parecía adorable. Miré de reojo a Umi, quién se había comenzado a sonrojar por las acciones de su novia.

-T-Te…- intentó hablar Umi, no consiguiendo decir nada más.

-¿Dijiste algo Umi-chan?- la pajarita dirigió sus orbes a la nerviosa peliazul.

Sin duda esas dos estaban en su mundo, pero no es como si me desagradase, me parecía una bonita escena, ambas se veían felices.

Unos orbes esmeraldas vinieron a mi mente fugazmente.

-Te… queda… b-bien...- consiguió decir al fin Umi, después de un par de intentos.

-Gracias Umi-chan, tu también te ves muy bien.- Kotori volvió a sonreír a la arquera, quien como no, se volvió a sonrojar de una forma algo violenta.

Después de algunos momentos acaramelados de la pareja, llegamos a Otonokizaka, donde nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases.

Era buena hora, me encontraba en el salón de clases preparándome para lo que tocaba a continuación, educación física.

-¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy una mascota!?- un grito retumbó por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a nuestra aula.

-Nico...- susurré resignada, su voz era demasiado reconocible.

-Nicocchi, no deberías gritar, estamos en la academia.- unas dulces palabras acompañadas de unas leves risas hicieron eco en mis oídos, sacándome una sonrisa por el camino.

Ambas entraron al salón un poco antes de que la campana diera comienzo a las clases, escuchándose como las sillas retumbaban en las otras aulas, mientras nosotras nos íbamos poniendo la vestimenta correspondiente de educación física.

-Oh, buenos días, Eli.- me saludó como quién no quiere la gran cosa la pelinegra.

-Buenos días, Nico.- mi voz sonó un poco más fría de lo que quería. -No creo que esté bien que la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil esté montando tanto escándalo a primera hora de la mañana.- la regañé mientras terminaba de vestirme.

-Nicocchi es demasiado ruidosa.- una mirada y sonrisa pícara comenzó a burlarse de la de menor estatura. -Buenos días, Ayase-san.- ahora esas mismas facciones inundaban mi campo de visión, consiguiendo que todo malestar que tuviera por Nico se fuera en cuestión de segundos.

-Buenos días, Tojo-san.-

Sus esmeraldas chocaron con mis orbes azules, pero parece que fui la única que le dio importancia, ya que la portadora de aquellas gemas separó sin reparo nuestras miradas, prosiguiendo a hacer lo que tocaba, cambiarse.

Cuando todas estuvimos listas fuimos al gimnasio, guardamos nuestras pertenencias en los casilleros y comenzó la clase.

La profesora había pedido que nos pusiéramos por parejas para calentar, instintivamente mi mirada se posó en una cabellera morada, pero no pareció notarlo, ya que seguía hablando con Nico, acabando haciendo pareja con ella.

-Ayase-san, ¿le parece si nos ponemos juntas?-

-Shio-chan, no es justo, yo llegué primera.-

Las dos chicas comenzaron una pequeña discusión para que fuese su pareja, donde más que palabras hirientes, se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Un pequeño suspiro salió de mis labios, me encontraba cansada de la atención que a veces tenía en este tipo de situaciones.

Cuando la profesora se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, me asignó ella una pareja, poniéndonos todas las alumnas a hacer los correspondientes estiramientos.

Mientras ayudaba a mi compañera a calentar, mi mirada y mente estaban en otro lugar, no podía remediar mirar a Nico y a Nozomi. La pelinegra nunca fue muy atlética, por lo que le costaba seguir el ritmo de la oji verde, acabando en ridículo en algunos ejercicios por no conseguir hacerlos correctamente.

Una parte de mi se reía por la escena, pero otra más oculta, sentía un malestar.

¿Sería porque desde que llegó Nozomi, Nico ya no pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo?

Quería pensar que era eso, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era así.

La clase continuó con unas carreras de relevos improvisadas, los equipos fueron al azar, quedando con unas compañeras con las que no hablaba mucho, pero tampoco parecían prestarme una excesiva atención, por lo que me encontraba medianamente cómoda. Durante los ejercicios, pude ver como Nozomi era más atlética de lo que parecía, su cuerpo en la pista se movía con convicción, acabando siendo admirada por algunas compañeras por su gran desempeño.

Aún así, mi equipo resultó el ganador.

Cuando la clase terminó, nos dieron unos minutos para poder asearnos e ir a la próxima aula.

Me encontraba caminando con Nico y Nozomi, ya teníamos puestos los uniformes, pero había algo que no comprendía.

-Tojo-san...- llamé a la mayor, interrumpiendo de este modo la conversación que tenía animosamente con Nico. Cuando se giró para mirarme, le señalé la parte alta de su camisa blanca. -¿Se te olvidó ponerte el lazo?- pregunté.

Acto seguido, Nozomi se llevó sus manos hasta el lugar donde debería estar, dándose cuenta de que en efecto, no lo llevaba puesto. Aún así su mirada estaba calmada, sus ojos juguetones seguían con ese brillo, no dándole mucha importancia a ese detalle.

-Es posible que lo olvidara en los vestuarios.- inspeccionó su mochila un momento, pero pareció no encontrarlo ahí.

-Deberías ir a por él.- Nico señaló el camino por donde habíamos venido. -Los profesores te pueden llamar la atención por no llevarlo, incluso mandarte a casa.- hizo un chasquido de lengua. -Hay algunos que son demasiado...- iba a continuar con sus palabras, pero preferí cortarla antes de que alguien la escuchara.

-Nico...- le advertí, sabiendo que lo que venía a continuación en esa frase, era una palabra mal sonante.

-Como sea.- se cruzaba de brazos.

-No creo que puedas ir a los vestuarios ahora, Tojo-san, el curso al que le toque esa clase ahora estará de camino, y por normas del centro no podrán dejarte entrar cuando no es tu turno.- le expliqué detenidamente, intentando que siguiéramos caminando hasta nuestro destino inicial.

-¿Quieres que la manden a casa? Podría caerle una buena bronca.- Nico me miró burlona, pero no dejaría que sus palabras me afectasen. -La pobre Nozomi acaba de llegar a Otonokizaka apenas hace una semana y ya la van a mandar a casa.- un tic nervioso comenzó a hacerme efecto en el rostro por el desagradable tono de Nico.

-Si recibe un castigo, la próxima vez será más cuidadosa, es así como funciona.- mi voz salió fría y autoritaria.

-¿No que el consejo estudiantil está para ayudar a que el alumnado tenga una mejor vida estudiantil?- la pelinegra comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-El ser un ejemplo a seguir también es una de nuestras labores, y parece que no se te da muy bien cumplirlo.- intenté atacarla de una manera menos burlona que la suya.

Mientras tanto, Nozomi nos iba mirando cada vez que hablábamos, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

-Está bien, Nozomi.- Nico dejó de molestar, tomó la mano de la pelimorada y se dirigió a los vestuarios.

No sabía porque había hecho esto, simplemente me moví sola, involuntariamente, como si el ver el contacto entre ellas dos hubiera accionado alguna palanca, lo mismo que con lo que dije a continuación.

-Yo la llevaré allí.- mi mano aún seguía sujetando su muñeca con firmeza.

Mi mirada fría y mi voz dominante hicieron que Nico volviera a tener una sonrisa socarrona, como si lo que estuvo buscando desde un principio, hubiese ocurrido.

-Como usted diga, presidenta del consejo estudiantil.- soltó a Nozomi y se dio media vuelta, dejándonos solas.

-¿Estás segura, Ayase-san? No me gustaría que te metieras en problemas por un descuido mio.- su voz sonó triste y preocupada, consiguiendo que algo dentro de mi se rompiera momentáneamente.

-No te preocupes, si somos descubiertas podré dar una buena excusa.- comencé a caminar sin soltar su muñeca, como si la estuviera guiando. -En el caso de Nico, seguramente hubieras tenido muchos más problemas si hubieseis sido descubiertas.- intenté excusarme.

Aún seguía sin comprender mis acciones, parecía no tener un auto control claro, mis sentidos muchas veces iban dirigidos sin mi consentimiento, como cuando le mandaba fugaces miradas, mis manos temblaban por su cercanía o comenzaba a sonrojarme por algún comentario suyo. No entendía todo esto aún, pero de algo si estaba segura.

Todo estaba relacionado con Nozomi y el sentimiento de querer conocerla, seguía creciendo.

-Parece que aún no ha llegado la siguiente clase.- volví a mirar el interior del gimnasio para corroborarlo por segunda vez. -La profesora tampoco está.- después de toda la caminata, por fin le solté la mano.

Algo dentro de mí no quería soltarla aún, su calidez era demasiado agradable, pero no podía seguir comportándome de forma tan infantil.

-Gracias por todo esto, Ayase-san.- me agradeció por tercera vez mientras iba abriendo la puerta del vestuario.

-No te preocupes por eso, Tojo-san, sólo espero que Nico nos de una buena excusa por nuestra ausencia.- posé mi mirada en ella, invitándola a entrar, recibiendo en compensación una hermosa sonrisa, contagiándome en el proceso.

El vestuario era bastante amplio, habían una gran cantidad de bancos por el centro y taquillas en filas. Como no eramos muchas personas en la academia, cada persona tenía su taquilla propia, la cual tenía un buen tamaño.

Nozomi se aproximó a su taquilla asignada mientras yo la seguía, sacó una de sus llaves y prosiguió a abrirla, encontrándose de lleno con su lazo rojo.

-Déjame ayudarte.- sin previo aviso le cogí la prenda, colocándosela por el cuello de su camisa para comenzar a hacer un lazo.

No me había dado cuenta de mi atrevimiento, simplemente mi voz salió por si sola y mis manos se movieron, pero después de todo, Nozomi no pareció protestar.

-Bien, ahora sólo debemos volver a...- iba a terminar de hablar, pero una ráfaga de luz proveniente de la única puerta del vestuario me cegó, acompañado de unas femeninas voces.

-Estaba tan cerca de suspender, no ha sido un buen comienzo del trimestre.-

-Deberías estudiar un poco más la próxima vez y dejar de lado el móvil.-

-¿Qué harás el fin de semana?-

Cada vez habían más voces, dificultándome el entendimiento de estas, pero eso no era lo importante. Estábamos en un lugar en el que en teoría no podíamos estar y era cuestión de segundos para que fuésemos descubiertas.

Mi cabeza comenzó a pensar a gran velocidad para encontrar una excusa, pero no conseguí hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, ya que un jalón en uno de mis brazos me hizo soltar un jadeo ahogado, el cual acabó callado por un suave tacto.

La luz que en un principio me había rodeado al abrirse la puerta del vestuario se volvió casi nula por la de otra puerta, pero esta vez cerrándose.

Nozomi había cogido uno de mis brazos, llevándome a su casillero, el cual estaba abierto aún, encerrándome en este con ella para finalmente, callar cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer con una de sus manos en mis labios.

Nunca se me hubiera venido a la cabeza la posibilidad de que en estas taquillas, que ciertamente eran bastante grandes, pudieran caber dos personas. En parte me encontraba agradecida por la velocidad de acción de Nozomi, ya que de este modo no seríamos descubiertas, pero no duró mucho ese agradable sentimiento.

El lugar podía ser grande para dos personas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser estrecho, manteniendo una posición algo incomoda, pegando nuestros cuerpos más de lo que me gustaría. Su mano aún se mantenía unida a mis labios, viniendo un agradable olor a flores de esta, consiguiendo que mis sentidos se entumecieran por unos segundos.

 _Huele tan bien…_

Poco a poco, el agradable aroma se volvió más fuerte, esto debido a el calor que hacía en el interior y la cercanía a la que nos encontrábamos. Como pude intenté tranquilizarme y no pensar en eso, buscando con mis manos algo a lo que aferrarme, pero era inútil, ahí sólo estábamos nosotras dos. Acabé colocando las manos en la parte metálica donde se apoyaba mi espalda.

Intenté investigar un poco el lugar, el rectangulado lugar estaba casi a oscuras, siendo alumbrado únicamente por las rendijas superiores de la puerta y algunas zonas en los bordes de esta. Interiormente agradecía que al menos no estuviéramos en completa oscuridad, no quisiera que ese pequeño miedo saliera en una situación como esta.

Suspiré aliviada por ese pensamiento, logrando se de este modo también que Nozomi se diera cuenta que aún sujetaba mis labios, separando la mano en el proceso.

Dirigí mis orbes azules hasta chocar con los suyos turquesas, los cuales estaban posados sobre un pequeño rubor.

No era de extrañar, hacía mucho calor, seguramente yo estaría igual.

Su rostro no mostraba ningún atisbo de burla o gracia, como solía tener, en este caso se veía preocupada, un poco culpable y casi podría decir apenada por el ligero temblor que tenía en su labio inferior, los cuales intentó mover para pronunciar algo, pero no parecía conseguirlo.

-No te preocupes, Tojo-san, en realidad debería agradecerte.- susurré muy sutilmente, ya que las personas aún seguían fuera. Por otro lado, Nozomi me miró confusa, como si no entendiera lo que quería decir. -De este modo no seremos descubiertas, actuaste muy acorde a las circunstancias.- le mostré una sonrisa de lado, queriendo brindarle un poco de confianza.

Ella intentó moverse para acomodarse, poniendo sus manos del mismo modo que yo, parecía que intentásemos que nuestro contacto fuera mínimo. Pero era imposible, quizás nuestros rostro y torsos estuvieran separados, pero ambas eramos altas, por lo que nuestras piernas se enredaban entre si.

-Aún así lamento el haberte metido en esta situación.- su semblante no se veía tan triste, mostraba un pequeño brillo, logrando de ese modo que un sentimiento de satisfacción se albergara en mi interior.

-Sólo tenemos que esperar a que salgan a las pistas, ahí podremos salir de aquí sin ser vistas.- de nuevo le sonreí, intentando apaciguar el incómodo ambiente que se había creado en un comienzo.

Recibí un movimiento de cabeza por su parte como repuesta.

Por otro lado el calor en este pequeño habitáculo seguía aumentando, comenzaba a agobiarme al ver que las chicas no se iban del vestuario. Mis músculos estaban comenzando a agarrotarse, mis piernas se encontraban en una posición algo cómica pero incómoda, por lo que intenté moverme un poco.

-… Mmh...- mi corazón se paró por un segundo, dirigí mis orbes a los suyos, encontrándome de este modo con algo hermoso.

No me devolvía la mirada, la tenía dirigida al suelo, pero aún así su rubor le llegaba hasta las orejas, su cuerpo se notaba tenso y temblaba un poco. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, se veía realmente tímida y delicada, no adoptaba su característica mueca burlona, sus ojos juguetones o su lado soberbio.

Fui bajando la mirada hasta encontrarme con la razón de su gran cambio de actitud. Mi estatura era unos centímetros más alta que la de ella, cosa que no había tenido en cuenta, consiguiendo de este modo que uno de mis muslos quedara entre los suyos.

Un pequeño recuerdo llegó a mi mente. Esta escena la había leído en una gran cantidad de novelas y sabía como terminaba.

Tragué grueso mientras intentaba alejar mis zafiros a otro lado, pero era imposible, irremediablemente le lanzaba pequeñas miradas, encontrándome por el proceso con más expresiones nuevas.

Me mordí el labio inferior, no debía moverme, tenía que quedarme quieta hasta que fuera el momento de salir de aquí.

 _Esa voz… había sonado tan bien… quiero oirla otra vez…_

Mi subconsciente me traicionaba y al mismo tiempo, todo mi cuerpo, ya que este parecía tener un dominio sobre todo lo demás, consiguiendo nada más ni menos, que de una forma un poco disimulada, me volviera a mover.

-Mmmh...- volvió a salir su voz, pero esta vez se silenció con sus manos, alzando por fin su mirada hasta la mía, entrelazándola, creando una unión hipnotizante.

-P-Perdón...- intenté disculparme.

-Está bien pero...- volvió a romper nuestra conexión, mirando a otro lado. -No te muevas más, Ayase-san.- cuando terminó de decir eso, noté como se volvía a tensar.

 _¿Se habrá avergonzado?_

Como me dijo, me quedé completamente quieta, pero los pequeños y débiles gemidos con los que me había obsequiado hace apenas unos segundos seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Nunca hubiera pensado que su voz podría ser aún más melodiosa de lo que de por si ya es.

 _¿Me pregunto si habré sido la única que la haya visto y escuchado en este tipo de situación?_

Un sentimiento de auto satisfacción y una sonrisa tonta acompañaron ese pensamiento, pero Nozomi pareció no verla, ya que seguía ocultando su rostro.

-Parece que ya se han ido.- pronunció mi compañera con su voz retomada, sacándome de mis fantasías.

Tenía razón, parecía que ya no habían ruidos fuera, por lo que con un suspiro de alivio por parte de ambas, salimos de la taquilla y a continuación, del gimnasio, dirigiéndonos a la clase en la que deberíamos estar realmente.

Durante todo el camino no nos miramos ni nos dirigimos ninguna palabra, aún así Nozomi se veía bastante normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso me alivió, no me gustaría crear un ambiente tenso por mi culpa.

Toqué la puerta del aula, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Adelante.- habló el profesor.

-Perdón por la tardanza, sensei.- hice una reverencia.

-No se preocupe, Ayase-san, Yazawa-san me ha explicado sobre los papeles que faltaban por rellenar por parte de Tojo-san.- sonrió como si no hubiera ningún problema. -Espero que esté todo arreglado.-

-Así es, gracias sensei y de nuevo, perdón por interrumpir la clase.- volví a hacer una reverencia y me acerqué a mi pupitre, dándole las gracias a Nico con un movimiento de cabeza por cubrirnos.

Esta sólo sonrió con superioridad.

La clase continuó con normalidad, iba escribiendo lo que dictaba el profesor mientras le prestaba totalmente mi atención.

Pero como si un balde de agua fría se tratase, lo que había ocurrido en la taquilla volvió a mi mente, dándome cuenta de algo muy importante.

 _Me he aprovechado de Nozomi._

El lápiz cayó de mi mano al suelo, pero no pareció tener importancia en la clase, por lo que simplemente me agaché y lo recogí.

 _Nozomi intentó cubrirme y me aproveché de la situación._

Un sonrojo enorme cubrió todo mi rostro, me sentía mal por haber hecho eso, pero por otro lado, estaba contenta.

 _No debería sentirme así, soy lo peor._

Suspiré resignada, sin duda no conocía este lado de mi, estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo enfadada.

Miré de reojo a Nozomi, queriendo ver como se encontraba, pero para mi sorpresa, estaba como siempre. Desde que salimos de las taquillas, su actitud no había cambiado, al principio me pareció verla un poco apenada, pero no duró lo suficiente como para que le diera importancia, en cambio, actualmente escribía lo que había en la pizarra e iba siguiendo la clase.

Me sentí aliviada, después de todo parece que podremos actuar como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

El día no pareció ir con muchos más altibajos, Nico nos interrogó durante unos minutos sobre porque habíamos tardado tanto, pero gracias a la maestría de Nozomi en poner las conversaciones a su favor, conseguimos eludir todas sus preguntas.

Nos encontrábamos en el consejo estudiantil, las clases habían terminado, pero aún quedaba adelantar un poco de trabajo. Nico en un principio intentó escaparse, pero entre Nozomi y yo conseguimos agarrarla y traerla a rastras para que cumpliera con sus obligaciones, poco después llegó Umi acompañada de Kotori.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó Umi mientras mantenía sus manos unidas enfrente suya. -¿Nico-senpai?- preguntó un poco sorprendida. -Pensaba que se iba a escapar de nuevo hoy y que me iba a volver a tocar hacer su trabajo con Eli.- suspiró resignada por el recuerdo.

-Parece que no recuerdas quien es la vicepresidenta aquí.- un tic en el ojo de Nico mostró su molestia por las palabras de la menor.

-La hemos traído a la fuerza.- sonrió de oreja a oreja Nozomi, mostrando la verdad y delatando a Nico.

-Ya veo, ahora tiene más sentido.- sonrió a la pelimorada por su explicación para finalmente, tomar asiento en la gran mesa del consejo y sacar algunos papeles. -Kotori ha venido a hacerme compañía para luego irnos juntas a casa, espero que no sea un inconveniente.- con un movimiento de mano, señaló a la susodicha una silla para que se sentara a su lado.

-No te preocupes, Umi.- le contesté.

-Pensaba que seguías con gripe.- preguntó Nico, sentándose también en su lugar.

-Me recuperé después de reposar algunos días, ahora me encuentro mejor.- sonrió de una forma que nos cautivó a todas. -Pensé que vendrías a visitarme en algún momento, Nico-chan, ya que mi madre le dijo a la tuya sobre mi condición.- hizo un ligero mohín.

-¿Nico-chan?- repitió Umi dudosa por su cercanía.

-¿No lo sabías? Vivimos bastante cerca.- aclaró la pelinegra.

-Nuestras madres son conocidas, por lo que desde hace un tiempo que nos conocemos.- Kotori pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Umi como muestra de cariño.

-Sabía que se conocían, pero me sorprendió que no la llamaras como a una senpai.- en un principio la sorpresa por la noticia se reflejo en su voz, pero lo consiguió ocultar fácilmente.

-Es sólo que...- Kotori posó sus orbes sobre Nico, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando una contestación no muy agradable de parte de la pajarita. -…Nunca me ha dado la sensación de que sea una senpai.- la pelinegra respondió a eso con un gruñido. -Me sorprendió bastante cuando averigüé su edad.- sonrió inocentemente.

-Me pasó lo mismo.- una voz que se había manteniendo en silencio, entró en la conversación. -No pongas esa cara, Nicocchi, te saldrán arrugas.- Nozomi le sacó la lengua juguetona.

Kotori dejó de acariciar la fuerte espalda de su novia para acercarse a la pelimorada.

-Creo que no nos han presentado.- acercó su mano y tomo la de la otra chica. -Mi nombre es Minami Kotori, es un placer conocerte.-

-Encantada, mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi, voy a la clase de Nicocchi y Ayase-san.- con ambas manos cubrió la que en un principio había cogido la suya propia. -Puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre.-

Era como un reto de sonrisas encantadoras, sin duda ambas tenían un poder sobre las masas.

-En ese caso puedes llamar Kotori, Nozomi-chan.-

Nozomi pareció alegrarse por el sufijo que acompañaba a su nombre.

-También va por ti, Umi-chan.- la susodicha se tensó al escuchar su nombre de una forma tan casual.

Por un momento Umi no sabía que decir, parecía preguntarse si realmente estaba bien llamarla de una forma tan cercana. Kotori se acercó a la peliazul, sonriéndole en el proceso, sacándole una mueca tonta a su novia, quien pareció encontrar la confianza como para llamarla por su nombre tras ese gesto.

-Será un placer, Nozomi.- ambas se sonrieron con complicidad, pero un chirriante sonido de una de las sillas rompió el momento.

-¿¡Por qué la llamas por su nombre sin más y conmigo te cuesta tanto!?- Nico parecía molesta, dando un gran golpe en la mesa con sus manos. -¡A mi me conoces de más tiempo!- chirrió sus dientes y chasqueó su lengua. -Estúpida tetona, siempre acaba consiguiendo lo que quiere.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Nicocchi… ¿decías algo?- la pelinegra se tensó, sin darse cuenta había dicho un pensamiento en voz alta, consiguiendo de este modo la cólera de Nozomi.

-N-No seas ridícula, no he dicho nada.- su voz y labios comenzaron a temblar, parecía notar un aura maligna aproximándose hacia ella.

Ninguna de nosotras estaba ajena a la situación, igualmente parecía no ser de nuestro interés, después de todo, lo que le pasara a Nico se lo había buscado por su propia cuenta.

En ese momento me encontraba al lado de Nico, ya que nuestros asientos estaban al lado, por lo que preferí darle su espacio, acercándome hacia donde estaban Umi y Kotori.

-¡Eli, no me abandones!- dramatizó la de menor estatura.

-Has dicho palabras muy hirientes, no puedo protegerte siempre.- le respondí sin un ápice de compasión, por otro lado, la situación parecía un poco graciosa.

-Nicocchi debería pensar mejor antes de hablar.- Nozomi comenzó a mover las manos de una forma extraña, no entendíamos que sucedía, pero Nico si pareció darse cuenta, ya que acto seguido, se cubrió su cuerpo con sus propias manos, como si intentara proteger algo.

-¡No, eso no!- parecía asustada. -Ya somos mayores Nozomi, hablemos esto como personas maduras y responsables.- estaba empezando a sudar frío.

-No deberías apropiarte de esas palabras cuando no cumples ninguna, Nico.- esta vez habló Umi, intentando no reírse por las muecas tan disparejas que estaba poniendo la pelinegra.

-¡Por fin me llamas por mi nombre!- agregó alegre, pero no le duró mucho. -Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en otra ocasión.- Nozomi cada vez se iba acercando más a su presa.

Pero Nico no se quedó esperando su destino, de una forma torpe se metió debajo de las mesas y se acercó hacia nosotras, escondiéndose detrás de Kotori.

-¡Umi! ¿¡Dónde tienes el arco cuando se necesita!?- sin poder evitarlo, me reí por su comentario.

-Nico, deberías buscarte otro escudo si no quieres ser presa de dos depredadores.- le dije mientras señalaba a la peliazul, la cual tenía una mirada sombría.

-¿Qué significa e…?- no terminó de hablar, ya que Umi se acercó a ella de una forma amenazante, por otro lado, Nozomi también se estaba acercando.

De un rápido movimiento, Umi tomó a Kotori de la muñeca, jalándola de una forma un poco brusca hacia ella, a continuación la rodeó por la cintura mientras con la otra mano la dirigía a su espalda, escondiéndola entre la cabellera peligris de su novia. Umi miraba de una forma fría a Nico, por otro lado, Kotori parecía un poco sonrojada, seguramente no se esperaría ese acto tan impulsivo y un poco desvergonzado de la peliazul.

-Kotori es mía.- pronunció sin dudar Umi, apretándola más contra ella.

La peligris rodeó también a su novia, contenta por las palabras un poco posesivas que esta había soltado, se veía muy feliz.

Las de primer año parecían estar un poco en una nube, siendo un poco ignoradas por este hecho, pero fuera de ahí, Nico seguía sin saber como escapar de la pelimorada.

-Nicocchi, déjate querer~- de una forma un poco coqueta, Nozomi acorralaba a la pelinegra mientras hacía unos movimientos con las manos que aún no entendía.

-¡Antes muerta!- sentenció la menor.

De mientras me encontraba cerca de las dos chicas que mantenían su juego del ratón y el gato, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con esa escena, aunque por otra parte pensaba en el trabajo que aún no estaba terminado en el consejo, no quería romper el momento.

Me apoyé en la mesa que tenía detrás de mi como toda una espectadora.

Nozomi reía de una forma algo macabra, estaba muy cerca de Nico.

-¡Ni loca te vas a salir con la tuya!- la pelinegra frunció el ceño, parecía decidida.

Cuando la pelimorada estaba a su alcance, la pelinegra empujó sin mucho cuidado a Nozomi, logrando que esta empezara a caer, por acto reflejo se giró, de este modo no caería de espaldas contra el suelo.

Entonces ahí comprendí la situación, justo detrás de Nozomi no estaba el suelo, si no yo, apoyada en una mesa. La pelimorada se acercaba hacia mi a cámara lenta, su mirada pareció sorprendida y algo agitada por la repentina acción de Nico, parecía que no se la esperaba, mientras tanto, yo sabía muy bien lo iba a suceder.

Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mio, sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos, mi pulso se había disparado y mi rostro se había vuelto de distintas tonalidades. Estaba esperando lo inevitable.

Nozomi iba a besarme, se iba a llevar mi primer beso en un accidente.

Seguí esperando mientras me tensaba y agarraba la mesa con ambas manos, pero no ocurría nada, en cambio, unos ligeros golpes y quejidos se escucharon, haciéndome abrir los ojos.

Al parecer Nico había sujetado a Nozomi cuando se dio cuenta de que la empujó demasiado fuerte, de este modo ahora Nozomi no había caído encima mía, si no encima de Nico.

Y como si de una mala broma se tratara, ahora no me estaba besando a mi, si no a Nico.

No recuerdo muy bien que sucedió a continuación, recuerdo algunos golpes, maldiciones dirigidas a la pelinegra, una pelimorada riéndose por un castigo que al parecer le estaba infligiendo a Nico mientras la regañaba y por otro lado, las de primer año seguían en su ensoñación juntas.

.

.

Lo que parecía ser una tarde divertida en la sala del consejo estudiantil acabó con una Nozomi juguetona, una Umi celosa, una relación que se fortaleció aún más, una Kotori feliz, una Nico algo magullada y una rubia que se empezaba a arrepentir de haber elegido a su amiga como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

* * *

 **Temía un poco que se me fueran los comentarios que me escribisteis si borraba el capítulo y subía otro, pero veo que no es el caso (o de momento no se han borrado), la verdad, no me esperé tener este recibimiento, me alegra que os gustase ^^**

 **Al mismo tiempo no quería re-subir el capítulo bien puesto hasta que no tuviese preparado el segundo, me sabía un poco mal poner en plan... "capítulo nuevo" y sólo era el anterior pero corregido, así que aquí teneís ambas cosas.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por los comentarios.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aquí el tercer capítulo, nos vemos al final de este.**

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Nozomi se incorporó a nuestra clase. Desde un inicio no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de hacer amistades, se volvió un poco popular entre ciertos círculos de amistades de la academia, pero aún así, prefería pasar el tiempo con nosotras, por lo que cuando terminaban las clases, nos juntábamos en el consejo estudiantil, de este modo, Umi, Nico y yo podíamos hacer nuestras responsabilidades mientras Nozomi y Kotori nos deleitaban con su compañía.

La pelimorada se acercó hasta mi asiento, mirando con intriga los papeles que rellenaba.

-Parece que cada vez tenéis más trabajo, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó con un pequeño tono de preocupación.

Al estar tan cerca de mi, su voz causó un pequeño cortocircuito en mi interior, pero era algo habitual, sin duda Nozomi tenía un poder sobre mi del cual esperaba, que no fuera consciente.

Es cierto, habían pasado varios meses, pero con el paso del tiempo, no solo nuestra amistad se había estrechado. La pequeña neblina que se encontraba en mi corazón se iba yendo, mostrándome de este modo un sentimiento que en algunas ocasiones era realmente agradable, pero en otras, podía llegar a asustarme.

Conocí múltiples facetas de Nozomi, la bromista, su carismática sonrisa, esa forma tan madura de razonar y llegar a las conclusiones de las cosas, su lado amable y desinteresado, pero no todos eran aspectos buenos, ya que aunque ella intentara ocultármelo, en algunas ocasiones podía ver en su mirada una soledad que sin duda no iba a admitir abiertamente. No sabía si era la única que lo veía, aún así, no comprendía muy bien a que se debía ese sentimiento que albergaba en su interior, después de todo, siempre estaba rodeada de personas.

-Se acerca el festival cultural, muchos cursos han estado aportando ideas, nosotras…- miré a mis compañeras que tampoco despegaban la mirada de sus papeles. -como parte del consejo tenemos que ordenarlas todas, aprobar las que se puedan realizar y denegar las demás, también tenemos que organizar los presupuestos de cada club, ya que muchos intentan aprovechar esta oportunidad para ganar miembros.- le contesté mientras le enseñaba algunos documentos para respaldar mis palabras.

-Suena bastante problemático.- me dedicó una sonrisa, logrando de este modo que imitara su gesto.

-Ser parte del consejo tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas.-

-Eso tenías que habérmelo dicho antes de obligarme a entrar en esta cárcel.- protestaba Nico mientras soltaba el bolígrafo que sostenía de mala gana y se apoyaba de una forma no muy educada en su silla. -La mayoría de las peticiones son estúpidas.- cogió uno de los folios de su montón y comenzó a leer en voz alta. - _"Queremos que se haga una subasta del Trio Soldier Game para que alguna alumna tenga la oportunidad de tener una cita con alguna de ellas"-_ lanzó el folio al escritorio. -¿¡Quién demonios son el _Trio Soldier Game_!? ¡Parecen un chiste!-

-Creo que he leído eso también por aquí.- dijo Umi mientras buscaba entre su montaña de papeles, la cual era el doble de grande que la de Nico. -Aquí hay bastantes más peticiones sobre esa subasta.-

-No se puede hacer una subasta en una academia de estudiantes.- contesté lo obvio.

-Parece que mi primer festival cultural aquí va a ser muy divertido~.- canturreó Nozomi, no entendiendo a que se refería.

-¿Deberíamos tener en consideración estas peticiones? Son muchas.- Umi comenzó a juntar todos los folios relacionados con eso.

-No creo que sea una buena idea...- habló por primera vez Kotori, quien parecía un poco preocupada.

-Lo de la subasta está descartado, pero quizás podamos hacerlo de otra forma, como una especie de competencia de puntos.- comenzó Nico con la lluvia de ideas.

-Chicas...- intentó darse a notar Kotori, pero quedó en el olvido.

-Sería bastante original para los estudiantes, pero primero deberíamos ver que tipo de premio sería.- continuó Umi.

-Disculpad...- la hija de la directora seguía buscando un poco de atención.

-Una salida con esas personas que nombran no sería un mal premio, después de todo, están en esa edad.- proseguía con la discusión sobre la idea.

-¿Pero quienes diablos son el _Trio Soldier Game_? Y por favor, ¡quién le ha puesto un nombre tan ridículo!- se reía Nico.

-Vosotras...- las acciones de la pelinegra pararon y como si fuésemos un resorte, las miradas de los cargos del consejo se posicionaron en la novia de la tesorera, quién reía nerviosa. -Es lo que intentaba deciros todo este tiempo.- se acercó hasta Umi, quién parecía la más confundida.

-¿Nosotras?- pregunté incrédula.

Nico parecía divertida, la peliazul se había convertido estaba petrificada, pero fue reaccionando poco a poco cuando Kotori la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, por otro lado, Nozomi había estado extrañamente callada, cuando la miré, se encontraba sonriendo, pero sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción.

Me iba a acercar hasta la pelimorada, no se porque, pero me transmitía un sentimiento de protección, como si en ese momento Nozomi fuese un pequeño cachorro bajo la lluvia y necesitase una muestra de calor humano, como un abrazo. Todos mis planes se fueron al traste cuando un grito inundó la habitación.

-¡Pero eso es indecente!- un pequeño dolor se incorporó en mi oído por su grito, pero Kotori se llevó la peor parte, ya que estaba pegada a ella.

-Umi-chan...- lágrimas de cocodrilo salieron de sus orbes color miel.

-L-Lo siento Kotori, creo que me altere un poco.- la peliazul se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y abrazo a su pareja, quién le devolvió el gesto.

-¿¡Un poco!? ¡Casi me explotan los tímpanos!- exageró como de costumbre Nico.

Umi estuvo unos minutos abrazando a Kotori y disculpándose por su comportamiento, después se acercó a su zona del escritorio y recogió los documentos que había amontonado antes sobre la petición.

-Creo que podemos desechar ya la idea.- estaba a punto de romper los papeles con un sonrojo en su rostro, pero la pelinegra la paró.

-Antes de saber que eramos nosotras, no parecía que te desagradara la idea.- la mirada divertida de Nico consiguió avergonzar aún más a la tesorera.

-Esto es una academia de estudiantes respetada y tradicional, no podemos hacer algo tan indecente como una subasta de personas, aunque sea con puntos y no con dinero.- intentó razonar, pero la maliciosa sonrisa de Nico no se iba de su rostro.

-Nicocchi, creo que estás un poco confundida.- habló por fin Nozomi.

Su sonrisa era muy ancha y burlona, ahora sus orbes verdes mostraban su lado bromista, esa sensación de protección había desaparecido, pero aún así me encontraba un poco preocupada.

 _Cada día Nozomi parece importarme más, esto no es lo que tenía planeado._

En mi mente vinieron una gran cantidad de novelas que había leído, una parte de mi le gustaba el estar experimentando algunos sentimientos que ahí se mostraban, pero por otro lado, el sentirlo en mi misma no era tan agradable como me imaginaba hace unos meses, ya que no solo son emociones buenas, también comenzaron a nacer inseguridades, dudas, sentimientos contradictorios.

Miré a Nozomi como tantas veces hacía al día, deleitándome con su mirada.

 _Y pensar que todo comenzó por esas esmeraldas…_

-¿A qué te refieres, Nozomi?- preguntó con molestia

-El famoso _Trio Soldier Game_ está compuesto por Umi-chan, Eli-san y otra chica.- mientras iba diciendo los nombres, los enumeraba con su mano. -No estás dentro, Nicocchi.- rió con esto último, irritando aún más a la de menor estatura.

-¿¡Por qué yo no estoy dentro!?- se quejó con indignación la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes, Nico, puedes quedarte con mi puesto.- habló Umi con total seriedad mientras acercaba su mano hasta la pelinegra, como si intentara darle algo invisible.

-Creo que así no funciona eso… Umi-chan...- rió nerviosa Kotori por el comportamiento de la arquera.

-Hay varios puntos de los que hablar sobre este tema.- me senté en mi asiento de presidenta, indicando con la mano que siguieran mis acciones las demás. -Empecemos por partes, ¿qué es eso del _Trio Soldier Game_? Nunca lo había escuchado.-

-Es un nombre que os dieron por vuestra popularidad algunas alumnas, pero al parecer, se hizo más famoso de lo que se creía y ahora toda la academia os llama así.- Kotori, quien nos estaba contando la historia, posicionó una de sus manos en su mejilla. -Me extraña que no os hayáis dado cuenta, lo he escuchado en varias ocasiones por los pasillos.-

-A mi me extraña aún más que no hayas saltado al cuello de alguna de las fans de Umi.- susurró por lo bajo Nico, recibiendo como consecuencia un codazo entre las costillas de parte de Nozomi, consiguiendo un agudo quejido de dolor.

-Kotori, ¿sabes porqué se puso ese nombre?- indagué.

La modista se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, como si intentara recordar la razón.

-Hace unos días escuché que se debe a un grupo de música que está muy de moda actualmente.- se nos quedó mirando a las dos más populares con una amable sonrisa. -Al parecer son tres integrantes y tenéis cierto parecido.-

-Sigue siendo un nombre ridículo.- contestaba Nico, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos molesta, parece que aún no ha superado el que ella no esté dentro del famoso _Trio Soldier Game_.

-Pero si de aquí solo son Umi-chan y Eli-san, ¿quién es la otra chica?- preguntó Nozomi con un tono de duda claramente fingido, seguramente ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Es una alumna de primer año, se llama Nishikino Maki.- contestó Kotori.

-He escuchado hablar de ella.- me incorporé a la conversación. -Entró en la academia por recomendación, consiguiendo la mayor nota entre las de su curso, aún cuando es un año menor de lo que debería.- me levanté hasta acercarme a uno de los archivadores donde se guardaban los expedientes.

-¿La conoces?- cuestionó Nozomi, parecía sorprendida.

-Me encargué de todos los trámites para su entrada en la academia, me sorprendió mucho su informe, sin duda es una alumna ejemplar, no me extraña que sea tan conocida ahora.- sonreí por el recuerdo de esas tardes que me quedaba sola en el consejo para terminar todos los informes. Como Nishikino-san se saltó un año, fue un poco problemática en lo que se refiere a trabajo.

-¿Puede que nuestra presidenta se haya interesado en una menor?- Nico usó un tono demasiado malicioso en sus palabras.

-Es lo que pasa cuando tu vicepresidenta se escaquea y te deja con todo el trabajo durante las vacaciones.- cogí lo que buscaba del archivador y lo llevé hasta el escritorio. -Te acabas enterando de las nuevas estudiantes aún si no quieres.- le lancé una mirada fría, aún no me había olvidado de todas las horas extras que hice por su poca participación.

-Podías haberte buscado otra vicepresidenta.- se excusó la de menor estatura.

-Tienes toda la razón.-

-¡Oye!- se hizo la indignada por mi comentario.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra pequeña discusión. Umi cogió el informe que había traído, leyéndolo por encima.

-Es bastante impresionante.- Kotori también se acercó y comenzó a revisarlo.

-Al parecer viene de una importante familia de Tokyo.-

-Sólo tenemos que hablar con ella y pedirle que se sume a la subasta como premio.- dijo con total calma Nico.

-¿Aún quieres seguir con esto? No creo que sea muy buena idea.- intenté que entrara en razón. Umi me intentaba respaldar, pero sabíamos que teníamos todas las de perder.

-No sean cobardes, en un principio les parecía una buena idea.-

-No es algo que se deba hacer en una escuela.-

-Si se usara dinero lo entendería, pero no será el caso.- la pelinegra se levantó hasta la pizarra, con uno de los rotuladores que se usaba en esta, comenzó a escribir. -Pondremos actividades deportivas y creativas, de este modo será más divertido.- siguió escribiendo y garabateando. -Se sumarán puntos de forma individual, las tres personas que más tengan serán quienes ganen. Os podrán elegir por orden de puestos.- la sonrisa que en ese momento portaba la vicepresidenta no podía ser más tenebrosa, me hacía sentir escalofríos. -Obviamente, también participareis en alguna actividad.-

-Cuando quiere parece tomarse en serio su cargo...- susurré entre dientes mientras los chirriaba molesta.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...- Umi parecía a punto de llorar. -Me siento un objeto.-

-Umi-chan, no te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie te tenga.- la modista abrazó por la espalda a la peliazul, rodeándola con sus brazos por el cuello, los cuales fueron sujetados y acariciados por la tesorera. -Ganaré el primer puesto y tendremos una cita.- le guiñó un ojo.

-Esperad, esto no está bien, no deberíamos tomar todo esto tan a la ligera.- intenté detener lo que parecía salirse de control.

-¿No que el consejo estudiantil está para ayudar a que el alumnado tenga una mejor vida estudiantil?- canturreó la pelinegra al lado de la pizarra con los brazos en jarra, dándole un toque de superioridad.

Esas fueron las mismas palabras que utilizó para que cediera en llevar a Nozomi hasta las taquillas del gimnasio cuando olvidó su lazo.

Un gran sonrojo intentaba apoderarse de mi rostro por el recuerdo, pero debía mantenerme serena.

-Eso no se aplica en este caso.- la miré seria, esto parecía una pelea entre titanes, en la cual, Umi ya estaba derrotada.

-¿Estás segura?- Nico parecía divertirse demasiado con todo esto. -¿No has visto la cantidad de peticiones que hay para hacer esto?- se acercó hasta el escritorio de Umi, recogiendo los folios que respaldaban sus palabras. -Incluso las alumnas estaban dispuestas a pagar por llevarse este premio.- se mordió uno de sus dedos en forma de culpa, como si fuera una victima.

-Nico...- la amenacé por sus acciones peliculeras.

-En cualquier caso, creo que os estáis olvidando de algo bastante importante.- interrumpió de forma educada Nozomi. -Aún no habéis hablado con Nishikino-san.- aclaró lo obvio.

Tenía toda la razón, prácticamente estábamos hablando de esta actividad sin consultarlo con una de las personas que sin saberlo ya estaba implicada.

-¡Es cierto! Iré a buscarla ahora mismo.- se escabulló la vicepresidenta.

-¡Nico, espera, aún no…!- pero no me dejó terminar, ya había salido del aula. -Esto ya no se va a poder detener.- suspiré resignada, la pelinegra siempre se salía con la suya.

-No estés así, Eli-san, seguro que todo sale bien.- intentó reconfortarme Nozomi, quien se acercó hasta mi ubicación y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Su tacto, aunque fuese de lo más inocente, me transmitía un calor demasiado reconfortante, por un momento me debatí internamente si sujetarle la mano y de este modo, tenerlas unidas, pero mis inseguridades volvían a salir a la luz. Ese tipo de cosas no estaban bien, no debía comportarme así. Aún me arrepentía de mis acciones cuando nos quedamos encerradas en las taquillas del gimnasio.

-Gracias, Nozomi-san, espero que de verdad todo salga bien.- me alejé un poco de ella, rompiendo todo contacto que teníamos hasta llegar a mi asiento, cogí mi mochila y la abrí, observando en el interior el libro que desde hacía unos días había comenzado.

" _El bosque de las mariposas"_

Me encontraba bastante nerviosa, por lo que tenía unas ganas enormes de ponerme a leer.

Tal como abrí la mochila, la volví a cerrar.

No era el momento para hacer algo así.

Cuando levanté mi mirada se encontró con otra de un color ámbar, quien al mismo tiempo, portaba un rostro bastante serio. Al parecer Umi me había estado observando en todos mis movimientos desde que Nico se fue en busca de la tercera integrante del trio más popular del centro.

-Ya casi hemos terminado con todos los informes, deberíamos entregar estos a la directora, Eli.- miré dudosa mi propio trabajo, al cual le quedaban aún varias horas. -¿Me puedes acompañar?- insistió la tesorera, entendiendo entonces lo que pretendía.

-Claro, ahora venimos, vosotras podéis quedaros aquí mientras vienen Nico y Nishikino-san.- con una fingida sonrisa, me despedí de ambas chicas.

Una vez nos disponíamos a avanzar por los pasillos sin destino fijo, Umi habló.

-Pareces estar más extraña que de costumbre.-

-¿Qué significa eso?- le contesté un poco indignada.

-De normal eres extraña, pero ahora eso ha aumentado.- se rió por lo bajo mientras se tapaba con una de sus manos de una forma bastante educada.

-Estás más burlona que lo común.-

-Dime, ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó con un tono más serio, dejando las bromas de lado.

Suspiré por la conversación que daría a lugar.

-No estoy segura, desde hace unas semanas me cuesta concentrarme.- en el fondo sabía que me vendría bien hablar de esto con mi mejor amiga, pero por otro lado, no era un tema agradable.

-¿Puede que eso se deba a cierta chica pelimorada?-

-En teoría tu eres la más densa de las dos, no deberías darte cuenta de esas cosas.- maldije por lo bajo.

-Entonces estoy en lo correcto.- sonrió amablemente.

-No se muy bien que hacer con todo esto, Umi.- volví a suspirar. -En un principio estaba ilusionada, incluso se podría decir que no me lo tomaba en serio.- llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho, como si sujetara mi propio corazón. -Pero todo esto no es ninguna broma.-

-Es normal que estés indecisa, Eli.- nos adentramos al patio, donde quedaban pocos alumnos. -Incluso si estuvieras asustada, no serías juzgada.-

-¡Yo no…!- iba a protestar, no me gustaba que me ligaran ese tipo de conducta, me hacía sentir débil. Miré a Umi, quién me devolvía la mirada de una manera muy comprensiva.

Es cierto, estaba asustada y teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con la persona que mejor me conocía, no tenía sentido mentirle.

-¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta?- indagué preocupada mientras nos sentábamos en un banco.

-¿Haberse dado cuenta de qué?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Creo que hasta que no lo digas en alto, no vas a poder admitirlo del todo en tu interior.- la miré impresionada, no me esperaba que ella fuera tan buena en todo esto.

Umi tenía razón, una parte dentro de mi aún lo negaba, aún pensaba que todo esto no era más que una novela, que mis sentimientos eran los del protagonista que acabarían siendo correspondidos por su amada de una forma u otra, como en todos mis libros. Pero una vez entraba en la realidad, me daba cuenta de que no era otra persona la que experimentaba este tipo de cosas, si no yo misma. Tampoco sabía si la pareja iba a acabar junta, porque al fin y al cabo, yo no sé la versión de la otra parte, yo no leo sus pensamientos ni sus diálogos internos, simplemente estoy sola en todo esto.

En esta historia no puedo ir a la última página y leerme el final, eso era aterrador.

-Nozomi me gusta.- pronuncié con una convicción y seguridad que pocas veces portaba de verdad. -Realmente me gusta.- esto último lo dije en un tono un poco más bajo pero igual de calmado.

Umi sonrió por mis palabras, parecía estar feliz por mi.

-No creo que se haya dado cuenta.- me miró de reojo mientras se sonrojaba. -No eres tan obvia como yo lo fui.- cerró sus ojos avergonzada por recordar esos tiempos.

-Lo recuerdo, muchas veces tenía ganas de golpearte, te trababas con las palabras cuando Kotori estaba cerca.- sonreí de medio lado.

-N-No hace falta ser tan específica.- miró hacia otra dirección. -Como sea, el caso es que no deberías sentirte mal por ese tipo de sentimientos.- intentó volver a un tono serio.

-Tienes razón, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.- con cada palabra, me iba quitando un gran peso de encima. -Cada vez que nuestra mirada se conecta siento la necesidad de mirar a otro lado, la sangre lucha por ir hasta mi rostro cuando está cerca, cuando ella me toca es como si me quemara y para apaciguar ese calor, tuviese que tocarla, como si ella fuese mi salvación y al mismo tiempo mi problema. Altera todo mi cuerpo, tanto física como mentalmente.- sentía como mis ojos se humedecían, pero no iba a llorar. -Su voz… sin duda es mi sonido favorito, podría quedarme toda la vida escuchándola.-

Mi pecho se estaba oprimiendo, por un lado estaba muy feliz recordando todos estos detalles, pero por otra parte, inexplicablemente dolía.

-Parece que nuestra fría presidenta del consejo estudiantil está enamorada.- se burló.

-Pareces Nico.- ambas reímos por el comentario. -Además, no estoy enamorada.-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- pareció impresionarse por mi seriedad.

-Cuando una persona está enamorada siente una gran felicidad todo el tiempo, no es mi caso.- me recosté en el banco mientras entrelazaba mis brazos. -A veces me siento muy feliz por esto, pero la otra mitad del tiempo, no me da sentimientos muy agradables.- esbocé una triste mueca.

-Sin duda has leído demasiadas novelas.- escuché a mi amiga reírse de una forma bastante tierna. -En los libros, todo lo referente al amor suele ser algo bonito con un final feliz, pero no es la realidad.- alcé la mirada hasta juntarla con la suya, sorprendiéndome por las palabras tan maduras que me estaba dedicando. -Puedes estar enamorada y no tener ni una pizca de sentimientos positivos.- con una de sus manos, juntó casi dos de sus dedos para darle más sentido a lo que me decía.

Entonces lo entendí, sin duda aun me faltaba mucho por recorrer en todo esto.

-Esto no me gusta.- otro suspiro se unió a los anteriores en ese día. -Realmente estoy enamorada.-

Umi sacó de la mochila su celular para mirar la hora.

-En cualquier caso, deberíamos volver a la sala del consejo, va a sonar sospechoso si llegamos muy tarde.- se levantó, imitando su acción.

-Umi.- paré su andar. -Muchas gracias.- le dediqué una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta.

-Te la debía, me ayudaste mucho con Kotori.-

Y de este modo, nos dispusimos a ir a la sala del consejo, pero antes de llegar, unos gritos nos llamaron la atención.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó Umi.

-Parece que alguien está discutiendo.-

Una vez nos acercamos a la puerta del consejo, entendimos lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que sí soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil!- la pelinegra dio un gran grito a la persona que tenía delante, una joven con una cabellera rojiza.

-¡No me hagas reír, una niña de primaria no puede ser vicepresidenta!- le contestó.

Nozomi y Kotori estaban situadas en una esquina del escritorio hablando de cosas triviales, ignorando completamente al dúo cómico, el cual se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Nico estaba de puntillas para quedar a la misma altura que la otra chica, poniendo los brazos en jarra y con un rostro de pocos amigos. La otra chica jugaba con uno de sus sedosos mechones rojizos, mirando hacia otro lado de una forma totalmente desinteresada, como si Nico no fuese la gran cosa.

-¡Estúpida cría!- gritó la pelinegra.

-¿¡A quién llamas cría!? ¡Niña de primaria!- contestó la pelirroja.

-¡Tomate!-

-¡Enana!-

-¡Basta ya!- mi autoritaria voz pareció surtir efecto, puesto que ambas dejaron de discutir y todas las miradas se posaron en mi. -¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?- escruté con la mirada a el par de ruidosas en busca de respuestas, pero en su lugar, Nozomi se acercó hasta mi y comenzó a explicarme.

-Te presento a Nishikino Maki-san.- señaló a la pelirroja. -Nos ayudará con el evento que queremos preparar.- su tierna sonrisa volvió a derretirme por segunda vez en ese día.

-No es como si hubiera aceptado aún.- la susodicha miró hacia otro lado.

-¿No?- la dulce voz de Kotori junto a un mohín fueron dirigidos a la testaruda tsundere.

-B-Bueno, yo… quiero decir...- su rostro se tornó rojo y sus ojos estaban inquietos, como si no supiera hacia donde mirar.

-¿No podrías ayudarnos, Maki-chan?- Kotori se fue acercando hacia su presa con su mejor expresión. -Por favor...-

-E-Eh… yo… quiero decir… Si tanto me necesitáis… imagino que podría aceptar.- la pelirroja acabó derrotada por la ternura de la modista.

-El poder de Kotori realmente asusta.- pronunció Nico mientras le daba un escalofrío.

-En ese caso, ya solo quedará preparar las actividades.- Kotori omitió las palabras de la pelinegra y se acercó a su novia hasta aferrarse en su brazo. -No te preocupes, Umi-chan, tendremos una cita perfecta.- ambas se sonrieron.

-Esta va a ser una semana demasiado larga...- me lamentaba mientras golpeaba mi rostro con la palma de mi mano, totalmente frustrada.

* * *

 **Para ser sincera, no tenía pensado llevarlo por este camino, quería hacer un par de situaciones que seguramente haga más adelante, tampoco tenía planeado incorporar a Maki de esta forma, pero... cuando estaba escribiendo pensé en lo de la subasta y me hizo mucha gracia, lo intentaré hacer lo más divertido posible.**

 **Espero que les gustase, nos vemos en el siguiente y gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Mientras escribía esto tenía puesto un AMV de UmiEli de fondo, pero no me culpen, son lindas también (?)**

 **Sin más tonterías, que disfruten del capítulo, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarme en el espejo por todos los ángulos posibles. Al principio me había negado a la idea de vestir unas ropas especiales para el evento que vendría a continuación, llegando al punto de tener una fuerte discusión con Nico, pero ahora que me veía no me parecía tan mala idea. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, la cual se veía completamente gracias a que la chaqueta estaba abierta, dándome un aire un poco varonil pero al mismo tiempo informal.

Es posible que no esté bien que lo diga de mi misma, pero me veo bastante bien.

-¿Quizás también le guste?- pensé en voz alta mientras volvía a dar una vuelta frente al espejo y una sonrisa bobalicona adornaba mis labios.

De repente me habían entrado unas ganas tremendas de encontrarme con Nozomi, quería ver si reaccionaría al verme de esta forma o no causaría nada en ella.

Por este último pensamiento me deprimí un poco, pero procuré quitármelo de la cabeza, no era el momento para esto. Con un zarandeo de cabeza un poco infantil, intenté quitarme la imagen de Nozomi de mis pensamientos.

-¿D-De verdad tenemos que salir así?- escuché decir a mi querida amiga peliazul mientras cerraba la puerta del aula continua que había usado como vestidor. -Esto es demasiado vergonzoso...- lloriqueó un poco.

Llevaba una vestimenta parecida a la mía, solo que más formal, en su caso, la chaqueta sí que estaba cerrada, su camisa era de un azul un poco más claro que el de su cabello, mientras que este estaba sujetado con una coleta alta.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.- contestó a la pregunta de la tesorera la última víctima de todo esto. -Además, en teoría esto lo ha organizado el consejo estudiantil.- nos señaló acusadoramente. -Es decir, vosotras.- parecía clavar dagas con la mirada.

Maki tenía una vestimenta más parecida a la mía, con la chaqueta abierta y una camisa roja, su cabello estaba suelto, jugando con uno de sus mechones. Le daba un aspecto algo salvaje, tanto por sus rasgos como por su pose desinteresada, como si todo esto no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

-En realidad, por una vez en mi vida, tengo que darle todo el mérito a Nico, ella ha sido quien más ha hecho en esta actividad.- me resigné. -Parece que cuando quiere, puede tomarse su cargo en serio.- me acaricié la sien frustrada.

Un suspiro de agotamiento de parte de la arquera inundó la habitación.

-Aun así debemos admitir que ha sido todo un éxito.- me alejé del espejo para sentarme en una de las sillas que habían. -Hemos tenido que cerrar las plazas del evento y ponerle un límite, si no, sería la única actividad que se haría en el festival cultural.- cuando terminó de hablar Umi, acerqué una de mis manos a el pequeño montón de folios que había en una de las mesas.

En él se encontraban todas las actividades, los puntos que darían cada una y las participantes. Poco a poco me puse a inspeccionarlo, sorprendiéndome de cierto detalle.

-¿Nozomi-san participará?- pregunté un poco impactada.

-Nico la convenció, al parecer al principio no iba a inscribirse, pero Nico le prometió que se iba a divertir.- me explicaba la peliazul mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Eso me da aún menos confianza respecto a todo esto.-

-¿A quién se le ocurre poner a esa enana como presentadora?- masculló irritada la pelirroja. -O mejor dicho ¿Quién diablos puso a ese pequeño demonio como vicepresidenta?- Como si de un golpe crítico se tratase, noté como una flecha se me clavaba en mitad del pecho.

Sí, no había duda, esa decisión sería una falta en mi expediente, debí de escoger mejor.

-Como sea, ya es muy tarde para cancelar todo esto, debemos presentarnos en el lugar acordado.- intenté cambiar de tema mientras les señalaba en una de las hojas, donde debíamos ir.

-Démonos prisa y terminemos con todo esto, por favor.- con un porte bastante galante, Umi salió de allí.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¡No lo entiendo!- la seguía Maki.

Nos dirigimos a un escenario que habían puesto en el patio, cerca de la pista de atletismo, por motivo del día. Nico se encontraba encima de este, con un micrófono en forma de megáfono rosa y unos grandes altavoces a los lados, en el medio del escenario había una mesa con tres sillas, encima de esta habían unos expositores con nuestros nombre y un gran cartel arriba del todo, en el cual se podía leer claramente _"Ten una cita perfecta con el Trio Soldier Game"._

-No deberían avivar tanto ese nombre.- bufó la pelirroja mientras subíamos las escaleras.

En el proceso, una gran cantidad de chillidos, aplausos y silbidos inundaron la zona, cuando me fijé de donde provenían, pude notar una inmensa cantidad de gente debajo del escenario. Las personas que no participarían vinieron igual, incluso profesoras se nos quedaban mirando desde lejos.

-Esto es demasiado...- susurraba aterrada la arquera. -No creo que aguante todo el evento.- mientras hablaba, se abrazaba a si misma, como intentando huir de una gran cantidad de depredadoras.

-No te preocupes, tu cita seguramente ya haya sido planeada.- la intentaba tranquilizar mientras le señalaba a Kotori, quién se encontraba entre la multitud y no despegaba su mirada ni un segundo de la peliazul.

 _Parece que la esté devorando con la mirada._

Sonreí por el pensamiento, miré a mi compañera, quién al juntar mirada con su novia, pareció calmarse, volviendo a su porte elegante hacia el público.

Mientras tanto, yo seguía buscando una mirada turquesa, pero era inútil, habían demasiadas personas, no tendría la misma suerte que con Kotori. Rendida, proseguí a unirme al show.

-¡Bienvenidas alumnas de Otonokizaka!- empezó Nico cuando ya nos encontrábamos las tres al lado suya. -¡Y profesoras!- saludó a las nombradas, quienes al darse cuenta de que fueron descubiertas, siguieron su camino. -¡Hace una semana estuvimos eligiendo las actividades que aceptaríamos y haríamos en este festival cultura, como muchas ya sabrán, esta fue la más aclamada!- cuando terminó de hablar, el cartel que se encontraba encima de nuestras cabezas, se iluminó por unos focos que habían a los costados.

-Es increíble lo que puede montar Nico en una semana...- mascullé.

-¡No se olviden de darle las gracias por todo esto también a la directora, una gran ayuda en toda esta actividad!- mi rostro seguramente sería de espanto, pero el de Umi sin duda era un poema por la noticia.

-Ahora todo tiene más sentido...- volví a susurrar mientras un pequeño tic se apoderaba de mi ojo derecho.

-¡Habrán un total de 3 actividades, las iremos explicando y nombrando a lo largo del evento!- sacó un papel con todo el programa. -¡Obviamente ellas participaran en todas, de forma directa o indirecta, así que no pierdan su oportunidad chicas!- el bullicio se intensificó, sin duda Nico se estaba divirtiendo totalmente a nuestra costa. -¡Las tres ganadoras, podrán tener una cita con una de estas chica!- ahora los focos estaban dirigidos a nosotras. -¡Pero se irán eligiendo por orden de puntuación, así que si no quieren arriesgarse a que se la quiten, tienen que ir a por el primer lugar!- de nuevo los gritos y los silbidos aumentaron.

-¡Sonoda-san!-

-¡Ayase-senpai!-

-¡Nishikino-san!-

Nuestras fans aclamaban nuestros nombres.

-¡Ahora, por favor, premios, pasad para que os vean mejor!- nos guió con la mano donde debíamos posicionarnos para exhibirnos.

-Tenemos nombres, idiota.- la insultó con bastante enojo la pelirroja.

-Muchas la conocen por su inteligencia y sus momentos solitarios en el aula de música, una tsundere de primera clase, la niña rica, maleducada pero atractiva… ¡Nishikino Maki!- los gritos resonaron por todo el patio mientras la nombrada solo miraba a otro lado, un poco avergonzada, jugando con uno de sus cabellos.

-Eres una idiota.- sin decir nada más se fue a otro lado, ahora era el turno de Umi.

-Nico, creo que esto es totalmente innecesario, ya nos conocen.- caminó despacio pero con un buen porte a donde anteriormente estaba Maki.

-El príncipe de Otonokizaka, una mujer con un fuerte sentido de la justicia y el deber, la destreza que porta tanto en los estudios como en los deportes y su belleza son dignas de admirar… ¡Sonoda Umi!- de nuevo las fans volvieron a salirse de control, avergonzando aún más a la pobre arquera.

-Cuando todo esto termine, vamos a tener una larga charla, Nico.- la amenacé con la mirada mientras avanzaba al lugar donde habían estado mis otras dos compañeras.

-Y ahora con vosotras, una de las personas más aclamadas de este centro, la chica con más popularidad de Otonokizaka desde su llegada, la diligente presidenta del consejo estudiantil, una belleza mitad rusa mitad japonesa, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules son el sueño de muchas de vosotras… ¡Ayase Eli!- sorprendentemente, las alumnas parecieron hacer más alboroto con mi presentación, a lo que simplemente saludé con una sonrisa en mi rostro por el gran recibimiento que estaba teniendo.

-Parece que en el fondo te gusta...- me habló Nico mientras se quitaba el micrófono de los labios, para que solo yo la escuchara.

-Cállate.- le contesté sin ser muy obvia.

Mientras veía a las alumnas, encontré lo que desde el principio había estado buscando.

-Verde...- susurré embobada por los ojos que me miraban.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, me devolvió el saludo, consiguiendo que parase mis movimientos de lleno, subiéndose por mi rostro un gran sonrojo, a lo que ella sonrió.

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?_

Pensaba mientras intentaba volver a conectar mis neuronas, las cuales habían sido cortocircuitadas.

-¡Bien chicas, espero que con esto os hayáis motivado a conseguir a vuestra favorita, a continuación, por favor, estad atentos a la explicación de la prueba!-

Cuando Nico comenzó a hablar, me dirigí a donde estaban mis compañeras, rompiendo el contacto del que tanto había disfrutado con la pelimorada.

-Nico, ten piedad.- pidió Umi, sacando una sonrisa socarrona a la pelinegra.

-¡Como esto es un festival cultural, vamos a tener algunas actividades relacionadas a este día!- en el fondo del escenario, un gran cartel comenzó a deslizarse como si fuera un pergamino, enseñando el nombre de la primera actividad. - _¡La carrera por la soldado!_ \- gritó mientras leía y señalaba el cartel.

-Esto no suena bien...- habló Maki.

-¡En esta actividad pondremos a prueba vuestra suerte!- nos volvió a señalar. -¿¡Quizás el hilo rojo del destino os guie a alguna de ellas!?- haciendo una pose coqueta, mostró su dedo meñique, consiguiendo elogios del público.

-Nico está muy metida en todo esto...- comenté.

-¡La prueba consistirá en lo siguiente!- de nuevo otro cartel comenzó a desenredarse delante del anterior. -¡Tendrán que salir corriendo desde esta zona hasta esta otra!- comenzó a señalar el recorrido. -¡Cuando lleguen ahí, habrán 10 puertas, según vayan avanzando, irán encontrando otras, las cuales deberán ir abriendo hasta que lleguen a la última!- con un palo de plástico señaló la zona más alta del cartel, a la cual no llegaba por su estatura. -¡Una vez allí, encontrarán una persona al otro lado, bien puede ser una de sus príncipes!- silbidos y gritos emocionados salieron a flote. -¡O simplemente una alumna de un curso superior!- el bullicio menguó. -¡En cualquier caso, tendréis que ir caminando con la persona que se encuentren hasta la meta, obviamente…!- hizo una pausa dramática. -¡Tendrán que ir cogidas de la mano, como si fueran una bonita pareja!-

-¡Co-Cogidas de la mano!- el rostro de Umi se tiñó de rojo. -¡Eso es indecente!- gritó mientras temblaba.

-¿Esto es normal?- me preguntó la pelirroja mientras miraba de reojo a nuestra alterada amiga.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará.- intenté tranquilizarla.

-¡Los puntos se distribuirán tanto por orden de llegada a la meta como por su acompañante!- Nico levantó uno de sus brazos emocionada por la actividad.

Cuando todas se pusieron en sus puestos, nosotras nos dirigimos al final del laberinto, a cada una nos correspondía una puerta, y la persona que saliera de ella, sería nuestra acompañante.

-El hilo rojo del destino… eso no es más que un cuento.- comentó la pelirroja, la cual estaba justo a mi lado, al igual que Umi. -No tiene ninguna demostración científica.- comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones rojos mientras miraba a la puerta.

Personalmente, siempre me había gustado esa historia, era algo con lo que jugaban mucho en las novelas que leía, incluso se podría decir que en algunas ocasiones lo explotaban como argumento principal.

 _¿Habría alguien de verdad ligado a mí?_

Miré de forma inconsciente mi dedo meñique.

-Tienes razón, pero es una historia bastante popular entre los jóvenes.- con serenidad, contestó Umi.

Iba a comentar algo, pero un ruido que indicaba el inicio de la actividad al igual que el sonido de gente corriendo me silenció. La prueba había comenzado. Después de un par de minutos, pude escuchar las primeras puertas abriéndose, la gente iba muy acelerada.

Tragué grueso, se lo estaban tomando muy en serio.

La primera puerta se abrió, la cual justamente era la de Umi.

-¿Kotori?- escuché decir a la peliazul.

-Sabía que te encontraría.- una radiante sonrisa acompañada de una bella cabellera castaña, alegró el día de la arquera. -Parece que no estaba equivocada.- ambas se acercaron hasta perderse en los ojos de la otra.

-Parece que el destino no es tan tontería como decías.- sonreí de lado, hablándole a la pelirroja, la cual bufó por la acaramelada escena que tenía lugar a escasos pasos de ella.

-Vamos, Umi-chan, no debemos aplazar más nuestra cita.- con un guiño, Kotori cogió a su novia de la mano, llevándosela hasta la meta.

-Estoy deseando que todo esto termine para poder salir juntas.- respondió la peliazul con su rostro completamente inundado de felicidad, logrando que su acompañante se apegara más a ella.

Parecían un par de tórtolas.

Las puertas de las estudiantes superiores también se fueron abriendo, pero a diferencia de lo que pasó con Umi, sus acompañantes no parecían tan felices por los resultados, algunas incluso nos miraban con tristeza. Finalmente, la puerta de Maki pareció abrirse.

-¿Segura que el destino no es una tontería?- esta vez, Maki parecía reírse de mí.

-¿Qué significa eso?- la miré molesta.

Una cabellera morada atravesó la puerta de Maki mientras una mirada turquesa nos escaneaba con duda, para finalmente posarse en la pelirroja.

-Ara, parece que la suerte está de mi lado.- sonrió tiernamente Nozomi, acercándose a Maki, cogiéndola de la mano.

No estaba segura de que rostro estaba mostrando en ese momento, pero casi pude notar como Maki tembló por unos segundos.

-Nos vemos después, Eli-senpai.- se fue hasta la meta de la mano con Nozomi.

-Pelirroja con suerte...- mascullé mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Mi puerta fue una de las últimas en abrirse, pero al fin mostró a otra de las alumnas, a la cual se le iluminó la mirada con solo verme, consiguiendo que sonriera por eso. Con una pose galante, le brindé mi mano.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunté, consiguiendo que se sonrojara y con movimientos indecisos, sostuviera mi mano.

-¡Claro, Ayase-senpai!- con un mejor control sobre sus emociones, se aferró a mí, sin perder en ningún momento la felicidad que parecía experimentar en ese momento.

El recorrido que quedaba no era muy largo, pero aun así me vi en la obligación de mantener aunque fuera una escueta conversación con la chica. Para mi sorpresa pareció ser bastante agradable, consiguiendo que sonriera y soltara algunas pequeñas risas por sus gestos nerviosos. Cuando estábamos casi en la meta, aparté mi mirada de la chica para dirigirla al frente, encontrándome con unos ojos esmeraldas que me quitaban el aliento a cada segundo, pero para mi sorpresa, no me estaba mirando a mí, sino a mi acompañante.

Como si estuviese haciendo algo que no debía, rompí el contacto con la alumna nada más llegar a la meta. Pareció desilusionarse un poco por mis acciones, a lo que me entristecí levemente por mis malos modales, pero ella simplemente me agradeció con una pequeña reverencia por mi tiempo y se fue a donde dirían las puntuaciones.

Cuando volví a mirar a Nozomi, ella sólo se encontraba hablando con Maki y Nico, como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

 _¿Qué había sido eso?_

Pensé bastante aturdida.

-¡Parece que algunas alumnas no han salido muy contentas de esta actividad!- gritó Nico cuando se separó del grupo y le dieron su extravagante micrófono. -¡Pero no os preocupéis, podréis tener más oportunidades con nuestro querido _Trio Soldier Game_!- comentaba mientras nos miraba con malicia.

-Parece que Nicocchi se está divirtiendo.- Nozomi se acercó hasta donde me encontraba, pillándome por sorpresa.

-Seguramente haya estado soñando toda la semana con este momento.- mientras lo decía, no podía remediar chirriar los dientes.

-Aun así las alumnas parecen bastante contentas.- ambas posamos la mirada en la gran multitud que le seguía el juego a Nico en sus locuras.

-Por desgracia...- hice una pausa mientras soltaba un cansado suspiro y me acariciaba la sien. -Tienes razón.- sin duda esta actividad era todo un éxito.

-Te queda muy bien el traje, Eli-san.- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Le devolví el gesto, pero en mi caso de una forma un poco bobalicona. No pude remediar pulir un poco mi chaqueta, quitándole las arrugas que se le habían creado por el pequeño paseo que hice con la desconocida, estaba sumamente feliz por su alago. Quería seguir disfrutando de su hermosa presencia, pero como si fuera un fantasma, desapareció de mi lado.

-¿Nozomi-san?- pregunté mientras miraba en todas las direcciones, pero sólo me encontré con Umi, quién me indicó que era hora de ir al escenario para dar comienzo a la explicación de la nueva actividad.

-Veo algunas caras largas ahí abajo.- comenzó a hablar Nico al público, haciendo una mueca fingida de tristeza. -El destino puede ser un poco cruel a veces, ¿verdad chicas?- intentó animarlas, haciendo su característico gesto. -¡Pero no os preocupéis, sonreír todas conmigo! ¡Nico Nico Ni~!- con una voz más aniñada y micrófono en mano, trató de que la gente la siguiera, pero un silencio sepulcral fue el resultado.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?- me preguntó Maki por lo bajo.

-No preguntes.- respondí con simpleza.

La presentadora carraspeó mientras le temblaba una de las cejas, se notaba irritada.

-¡C-Como sea, pasemos a la siguiente ronda!- con esas palabras, el público pareció alegrarse, silbando y aplaudiendo como al comienzo. En cambio Nico parecía aún más enfadada. -¡B-Bien, en la siguiente prueba, todas tendrán una oportunidad para conquistar a alguna de ellas!- nos señaló de una forma bastante despectiva.

-Quiero irme a casa...- comentó Umi mientras se cohibía en si misma.

-¡Para que puedan tener una agradable cita, tienen que mostrar su buenas dotes femeninas!- no estaba segura muy bien a que se refería la pelinegra, pero esa frase se podría malinterpretar, y no me gustaba. -¡Pero hay demasiados participantes, por lo que no podréis tener vuestra simulación de cita para mostrarlas!- la desilusión se notaba en el ambiente. -¡Es por eso que os dividiremos en grupos de tres para que podáis servir a nuestros premios en una improvisada cafetería!- con un gesto de la presentadora, otro cartel salió, poniéndose delante del que antes mostraba el recorrido de la anterior actividad. _¡Sé una buena maid y enamórala!-_

-Creo que nunca podré entender estos nombres, son demasiado ridículos.- protestó la menor mientras enredaba uno de sus cabellos en sus dedos. -No son para nada originales.- miró hacia otra dirección cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando por sus comentarios.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez.- argumentó la arquera, dándose la vuelta para ir al aula donde anteriormente Nico nos dijo que se llevaría a cabo esta actividad.

Cuando llegamos, escaneamos minuciosamente el lugar, realmente parecía una cafetería. Las paredes eran decoradas por papel con estampados de flores muy suaves, haciendo una secuencia bastante refinada, a los costados se encontraban algunos muebles un poco antiguos, donde se podía encontrar una refinada cubertería en su interior, finalmente, en el centro del aula, una mesa redonda con tres sillas, un mantel de color pastel, un ramo de rosas y la misma cubertería que había en algunos de los muebles anteriores. La sala tenía un aire muy elegante, lo cual conjuntaba con nuestros trajes.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido todo esto esa enana?- preguntaba Maki mientras sujetaba e inspeccionaba un diminuto tenedor.

-Espero que esto no venga de parte del presupuesto del consejo.- casi podría jurar que la voz de Umi era de ultratumba.

-La directora…- susurré, estrellando en el proceso una de mis manos en mi rostro.

Sin más rodeos nos sentamos, poco después entraron tres chicas que estaban participando con un traje de maid, las cuales al vernos, dieron un pequeño gritito de emoción, abrazándose entre ellas mientras no nos perdían de vista.

Se fueron acercando, cada una llevaba un platillo con algún dulce. Cuando nos sirvieron la comida, nosotras no sabíamos como reaccionar, al principio el ambiente era un poco tenso, pero una de las maid, rompió el silencio.

-Espero que le guste, ojou-sama.- se dirigió a Umi, acariciándole el hombro.

-Gracias.- se tensó. –Seguro estará delicioso.- le regaló una mirada que hizo sonrojar a la chica, no podía remediar reírme por lo densa que podía parecer a veces, sin darse cuenta, estaba coqueteando insconcientemente con ella.

-¿Qu-Quiere un poco de té para acompañarlo?- la maid que se encontraba detrás de Maki, le habló, pero solo consiguió recibir un suspiro exasperado.

-Como sea.- se cruzó de brazos, no parecía tener apetito.

De ese modo fueron pasando diferentes chicas por el aula, algunas intentaban conquistarnos de una forma amable y elegante, como toda una sirvienta, algunas otras no conseguían salir de su timidez, mientras que otras pretendían utilizar trucos más sucios, como caer cerca nuestra, abrazarnos por la espalda u ofrecernos un masaje en los hombros, pero ninguna de nosotras estaba interesada en ninguna de estas acciones. Por suerte Umi no se había desmayado aún, aunque sí había conquistado varios corazones sin querer, su club de fans iba a aumentar cuando esto terminara.

-Nico, ¿Cuántas participantes quedan? No creo que pueda comer más dulces.- le pregunté, estaba empezando a sentirme un poco mal.

-Estas son las últimas.- me indicó mientras con un amago, invitaba a entrar a las últimas chicas.

Cualquier malestar que pudiera tener fue completamente sustituido por asfixia, sí, me estaba asfixiado, ni si quiera sentía que pudiera hablar, pero era la reacción más normal después de ver a aquella diosa.

Nozomi entraba con un traje de maid, el cual no parecía ajustársele muy bien por la delantera, a lo que me robaba el aliento. Sus ojos turquesas estaban expectantes en nosotras tres, cuando me miró a mí, se rió tímidamente, ¿quizás se dio cuenta de que me la estaba comiendo con la mirada mientras tenía la boca abierta como una idiota? Miré a la derecha.

 _Por favor, que no se haya dado cuenta._

Casi supliqué a aquella deidad que no paraba de jugarme situaciones incomodas con la pelimorada.

Junto a ella se encontraban Kotori y la chica que ganó la ronda anterior conmigo.

Miré a Umi, observando como tenía una expresión parecida a la que yo portaba antes, después dirigí mis orbes a Kotori. No me extraña que la estuviera viendo así, le quedaba muy bien el traje. Por otro lado, Maki no parecía estar interesada en nada de lo que la rodeaba.

-Umi-chan, espero que te guste el cheesecake.- le entregó el platillo, a la arquera se le estaba haciendo la boca agua, lo que no sabía muy era si la causa era el postre o Kotori. –Cuando tengamos nuestra cita, me gustaría que fuéramos a tomar uno juntas.- le sonrió como sólo ella sabía, a lo que la peliazul pareció derretirse.

-Itadakimasu.- sin más interrupciones, Umi pinchó un trozo que cortó del pastel y se lo metió en la boca, mientras lo iba masticando juraría ver unos brillitos alrededor de ella acompañados de su cara de felicidad. –Me encantaría que fuéramos a tomar uno juntas, Kotori.-

Como resultado de sus palabras, la modista sonrió de una forma tan pura que todos los presentes sentimos una calma interior. Kotori se acercó a su novia, la abrazó por la espalda, a lo que esta se sonrojó para finalmente, susurrarle algo al oído, como respuesta, Umi pareció enrojecer aún más.

-Ay-Ayase-senpai…- se me acercó la chica con la que di el paseo. –Elegí este postre expresamente para usted.- me entregó una pequeña porción de pastel de chocolate. –Espero que le guste.-

Al fin, después de tantas tartas de fresa, bizcochos y pastas, alguien me entregaba un maravilloso pastel de chocolate, no pude remediar estar sumamente feliz por mi postre, de modo que le cogí de las manos, mostrándole con mis orbes azules brillantes que había acertado completamente.

-Muchas gracias, lo estaba esperando.- ella se sonrojó, quizás haya malentendido mis palabras.

-Maki-chan.- la chica que me robaba los suspiros se acercó a la pelirroja. -¿Te gustaría tener un poco?- le acercó un platito con una porción de pastel de manzana.

Es cierto, como la maid que me entregó el chocolate me eligió a mí, Nozomi tenía que ir con Maki, por una parte me desanimó, me hubiera gustado que la pelimorada me sirviera, aunque fuese sólo como parte de una prueba, pero mirando el lado positivo, al menos tendría chocolate.

-Una sirvienta no debería hablar con tanta cercanía.- se quejó, pero aun así le indicó con un dedo que dejase el plato en la mesa. –Es de mala educación.-

-Es usted muy agradable, ojou-sama.- le decía con sarcasmo. –Déjeme remediar mi error, por favor.- con una reverencia digna de una doncella, se disculpó por su comportamiento.

 _No le mires el escote, no le mires el escote._

Me repetía internamente, desviando la mirada e intentando concentrarme en saborear mi maravilloso pastel. Me sentía como una pervertida.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- protestó la pelirroja, llamando mi atención.

Nozomi había cortado un trocito del pastel de manzana y se lo ofrecía con el tenedor.

-Ojou-sama, diga aa.- dulcemente, fue acercando el postre.

Una punzada de envidia me atravesó el pecho, de repente me moría de ganas por comerme ese pastel de manzana.

-¡No voy a hacer eso!- el rostro de Maki podía confundirse con su cabello. -¡Deja de molestar y déjame tomarme el pastel tranquila!- como respuesta, Nozomi se rió levemente, dejando el tenedor en su platillo.

-Como usted ordene, ojou-sama.- se estaba burlando.

Maki le gruñó.

-Ayase-senpai, ¿le gustaría un poco de té para acompañar el postre?- la chica que me estaba sirviendo se acercó a mí, preparada para llenarme la taza.

-Claro, muchas gracias.- le sonreí agradecida, dejándole espacio para que cumpliera con su cometido.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al mismo tiempo me miraba embelesada, yo le devolví la mirada y entonces, me percaté de algo.

 _Turquesa._

Sus orbes tenían un color muy singular, eran sumamente parecidos a los de Nozomi, por lo que consiguieron ganarse toda mi atención, nuestra conexión se hizo bastante fuerte.

-Son hermosos…- susurré, ella pareció escucharme, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, casi la podía ver temblar un poco.

La pobre sirvienta no pareció controlar del todo su cúmulo de emociones y en un descuido, derramó parte del té que me iba a servir en mis pantalones. Estaba ardiendo, pero gracias a que el traje era de una buena tela, no dolía mucho, aun así, pegué un pequeño grito por la sorpresa.

-¡P-Perdón, y-yo no quería!- como pudo, dejó la tetera en la mesa, acercándose a mi rápidamente con servilleta en mano. -¡Discúlpame, fui demasiado torpe, no sé cómo pudo pasar!- intentaba limpiar mi pantalón, pero la prenda seguía húmeda y con un fuerte olor a hierbas.

-No te preocupes, sé que sólo fue un accidente.- la tomé de la barbilla para que me mirara y se calmara, se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Entonces lo vi, unos húmedos caminos recorrían desde sus ojos hasta el final de sus mejillas, la chica estaba llorando, y si había algo que no podía aguantar, era contemplar sin hacer nada como esos hipnóticos ojos turquesas mostraban tristeza.

 _No llores._

Fue mi primer pensamiento, de modo que por acto reflejo, intenté animarla.

Me acerqué hasta el centro de la mesa, cogí una de las rosas que ahí se encontraban y se la entregué mientras con la mano que tenía libre, le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No llores, no ha sido tu culpa, yo tampoco estaba atenta.- ella me miró maravillada, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, mostrándome un brillo en esos orbes que tanto me gustaban.

-Gracias… Ayase-senpai.- con delicadeza, sujeto el obsequio y lo llevó con ambas manos hasta su pecho, como si estuviera abrazando la rosa.

Cuando la conexión de nuestro ojos se rompió y me percaté de la situación, me sentí un poco culpable, quizás el regalarle una rosa no fue la mejor elección, miré de reojo a Nozomi, quién no parecía hacer mucho caso a nuestras acciones.

 _Me hubiera gustado regalársela a ella._

El juego de Nico continuó un poco más, Umi y Kotori seguían en su mundo, Maki se molestaba por los comentarios de Nozomi, por otro lado, la chica de la cual no sabía aún su nombre, no soltaba en ningún momento la flor.

Cuando la prueba finalizó, nos reunimos las tres para votar por las chicas que pensábamos que mejor lo habían hecho. Umi votó a Kotori, decía que no había mejor maid, argumentando que su elegancia y amabilidad eran perfectas para ese papel. Maki votó a Nozomi y a otra chica, según nos explicaba, habían sido las menos molestosas, aun cuando la primera no dejó de meterse con ella en toda la sesión. Por mi parte, no estaba segura de a quien darle más puntos, así que me dejé guiar por lo que me habían ofrecido, de ese modo, la última chica, que me dio el pastel de chocolate, fue la que mayor cantidad de votos se llevó por mi parte.

Le dimos nuestros resultados a Nico, quien miró de muy mala manera a Umi por votar sólo a Kotori.

Cuando Nico anunció el reparto de votos, de nuevo hubieron malas caras, pero eran eclipsadas por la felicidad que transmitían otras.

-Espero que les hayan gustado estas dos actividades, pero tengo una mala noticia para algunas.- simuló una mueca triste. –En la próxima actividad, sólo participarán las cinco chicas con más votos.- muchas de ellas protestaron, incluso podía percibir algún sollozo entre el público. -¡Demos comienzo a la siguiente prueba!- de nuevo se descolgó otro cartel. - _¿¡Cuánto conoces de tu soldado!?-_ leyó.

Los tres "premios" pusimos diferentes muecas no muy agradables por el nombre de la actividad.

-¡Iremos por turnos, haciendo preguntas individuales de los diferentes trofeos, por cada una que adivinéis, conseguiréis un punto!-

-Ahora somos trofeos.- habló Umi.

-No te quejes, es mejor que ser "premios".- contestó Maki.

-¡Es vuestra última oportunidad para conseguir la cita con la que tanto habéis soñado!-

Fuimos caminando hasta el auditorio, la última prueba que daría por finalizado este evento se llevaría allí. En el escenario habían dos mesas, cada una con los nombres de las personas que participarían, una de ellas tenía tres sillas, la otra más grande eran cinco. Esperamos a que todos los espectadores llegasen y tomasen asiento, mientras tanto nos acercamos a las cinco concursantes.

Kotori y Nozomi estaban presentes, se miraban divertidas por haber llegado tan lejos, también se encontraba la chica de turquesa mirada que me había acompañado en todas las pruebas, leí el cartelito que tenía delante, al parecer se llamaba Kunisawa Hana, finalmente las otras dos concursantes, Haruko Hitomi y Fujiwara Natsume, ambas habían llegado hasta aquí por los votos que consiguieron de Maki y de mí.

Después de compartir algunas palabras con ellas, no sentamos en nuestros puestos, esperando a que Nico iniciara y al mismo tiempo finalizara con este juego.

-¡Vaya, parece que todos los asientos se han llenado!- con la mano en la frente, escaneó toda la sala como si contemplara un paisaje. -¡Siempre es agradable ver como tus esfuerzos son compensados!- hizo un sollozo fingido, arrugando sus ropas, como si estuviera conmovida.

Casi se podía palpar la molestia que nos causaba a las tres "soldados" la actitud que tenía Nico cuando se ponía así.

-¡Bueno, chicas, que comience el juego, espero que estén preparadas!- las cinco concursantes respondieron, ya fuese con una sonrisa o un enérgico grito. –¡Las primeras preguntas van a ser a la soldado menor!-

Todas miraron a la pelirroja, a lo que ella se incomodó.

-Deja de llamarnos así, no somos soldados.- intentó mostrar indiferencia por la excesiva atención que tenía, pero su sonrojo la delataba.

-Muy bien, chicas, primera pregunta.- hizo una pausa dramática hasta que sacó lo que parecían unas tarjetas. -¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Nishikino Maki?- la sala se tornó en un silencio sepulcral, pero duró poco, Hana fue la primera en contestar.

-19 de abril.- respondió

-¡Correcto!- aplausos del público. –Siguiente pregunta, ¿cuál es su color favorito?- esta vez habló Natsume.

-¡El rojo!-

-¡Correcto!- carraspeó para continuar. –Tercera pregunta, ¿cuál es su comida favorita?- esta parece que les costó más responder, no fueron tan rápidas, pero acabó contestando Hitomi.

-El chocolate.-

-¡Error!- cuchicheos del público.

-¡El tomate!- habló convencida Hana.

-¡Correcto!-

-Maki, el tomate, ¿en serio?- le pregunté graciosa.

-Cállate, es un alimento muy nutritivo.- se excusó molesta, pero solo consiguió que me riera más, no me lo esperaba.

-Cuarta pregunta, ¿cuál es el instrumento que mejor sabe tocar?- esta pregunta no parecía muy difícil.

-El piano, lo toca espléndidamente.- contestó Natsume.

-¡Muy bien!-

-¿Cómo es posible que sepan tantas cosas de mí?- cuestionó Maki un poco incomoda.

-Tienes un club de fans, acostúmbrate.- me resentí, las tres estábamos en la misma situación.

-Vamos a la última pregunta.- de nuevo pausa dramática. -¿Cuál es la cualidad que más resaltarías de Maki-chan?- se rió por lo bajo, seguro que esta pregunta la hizo sólo para molestarla.

-Que pregunta más estúpida.- Maki se encogió en su asiento.

-El lado tsundere.- respondió Nozomi, complaciendo el plan de Nico, ya que consiguieron avergonzar a la menor.

-¡Muy bien, y con esto terminamos la primera ronda, el siguiente turno es el de la aclamada presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Ayase Eli!- el público enloqueció, escuchando mi nombre entre algunos de los aplausos.

Esto no me daba mucha buena espina, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Atentas chicas, primera pregunta, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Eli?-

-¡El 21 de Octubre!- respondió Hana con rapidez.

-¡Correcto!-

Miré por un momento a Nozomi y a Kotori, podía comprender que la primera no supiera esas cosas, pero la modista me conocía desde hacía un tiempo, suponía que sabría algo tan básico como eso, pero al parecer simplemente no estaba metida en el juego, le iba mandando agradables y coquetos gestos a la arquera, como si la prueba no fuera con ella.

-Segunda pregunta, ¿cuál es su color favorito?-

-El celeste.- contestó Nozomi con calma, lo cual me sorprendió.

No podía remediar estar contenta de que respondiera algo sobre mí, sonreí involuntariamente.

-¡Correcto! Tercera pregunta, ¿cuál es su comida favorita?- vi como Nozomi iba a volver a contestar, pero Hana se le adelantó.

-¡El chocolate! Realmente le gusta.- el segundo comentario lo dijo con una voz más tímida.

-¡Perfecto!-

-¿Chocolate, en serio?- intentó imitarme Maki con aires arrogantes.

-Está delicioso.- me encogí de hombros.

-Pasamos a la cuarta pregunta, ¿cuál es su otra nacionalidad? Como muchas sabrán, antes de venir a vivir a Japón, vivía en otro país.-

-Rusa.- esta vez sí contesto Nozomi, creando de nuevo una gran cantidad de sensaciones positivas dentro de mí.

Llevé una de las manos a mi pecho.

 _Quizás no fue tan mala idea todo esto de la actividad._

-¡Muy bien! Ahora que sabemos que tiene sangre rusa, pasamos a la última pregunta, ¿cuál es la palabra que suele emplear para decir "bien" o "bueno"?- un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, parecía que nadie sabía contestar.

Kotori miró hacia todas las direcciones, esperando a que alguien respondiera, pero como nadie lo hacía, acabó hablando ella.

-"Harasho"- respondió mientras extendía los brazos.

¿Estaba intentando imitarme? Yo no hacía eso.

-¡Y Kotori se estrena en esta competencia!- el público comenzó a aplaudir, al parecer este dato no era algo que conociera mucha gente.

-Ahora es el turno del caballero de la academia, Sonoda Umi.- ahora el bullicio pasó a ser uno de adoración.

-¡Vamos con la primera pregunta!- comenzó cuando todas guardaron silencio. -¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Umi?-

-El 15 de marzo.- respondió Kotori con total simpleza y calma.

-¡Correcto! Ahora, siguiente pregunta, ¿cuál es su color favorito?-

-El azul.- se nuevo, contestó Kotori.

-¡Estupendo! Pasamos a la tercera pregunta, ¿cuál es la comida favorita de Umi?- Natsume iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por la modista.

-Los manjus, pero en realidad lo que más le gusta es todo lo que sea cocina tradicional.- Umi parecía feliz por la atención recibida.

-B-Bien…- a Nico se le hacía un poco incómodo y molesto que la única que contestara fuera la novia de la arquera. –Cuarta pregunta…- miró retadoramente a Kotori, indicándole que dejara de contestarlas todas, pero sólo recibió una cálida expresión. -¿En qué destaca Umi extraescolarmente?- esta parecía difícil.

-Destaca en kendo, nagauta, arquería, caligrafía y danza tradicional.- pero como era de esperarse, a Kotori no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

-¡Última pregunta!- miró a las demás concursantes, intentando que alguna dijera algo, pero parecían intimidadas por la presencia de la peligris. -¿Cuál es el punto débil de Umi?- nada más terminar la pregunta, buscó ayuda de las chicas para que contestaran, pero Kotori fue más rápida.

-Todo lo que para ella sea vergonzoso o desvergonzado, como las películas de romance, pueden hacer incluso que se desmaye.- con una mano en la mejilla y una brillante sonrisa, dio por finalizada la ronda de Umi, siendo ella la única que consiguió contestarlas todas.

-Y con esto…- Nico parecía derrotada. –Se da por finalizada la última ronda.- cuchicheos inundaban el auditorio, estaban sorprendidas por la aplastante victoria de Kotori. –A continuación, diremos los resultados finales.- con un gesto, indicó a algunas personas que estaban escondidas tras las telas del escenario para que sacaran las mesas y las sillas, poniendo en su lugar, una especie de podio con los puestos.

-Al fin ha terminado.- la peliazul intentó mostrar que estaba aliviada por el final de la actividad, pero su sonrisa de enamorada por las acciones de Kotori no la dejaban darse mucha credibilidad.

-Esto ha sido muy molesto.- Maki comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones, como ya era costumbre.

-Admite que te has divertido.- le di un pequeño codazo.

-Nunca.- sentenció.

Después de que la pelinegra hiciera algunos cálculos en unas hojas, volvió a sujetar su micrófono rosa.

-¡Y estos son los resultados, según os vaya llamando, iréis subiendo a vuestro puesto!- las chicas parecían nerviosas.

-¡Y en el maravilloso primer lugar…!- su rostro ilusionado pasó a uno de inconformidad, notándose en su voz. –Minami Kotori…- el público enloqueció, algunas parecían celosas mientras que otras sólo aplaudían en silencio. -¡En el segundo lugar nos encontramos con Kunisawa Hana!- el mismo recibimiento que tuvo la modista, ahora lo tenía la chica que ocupaba el segundo lugar en el podio, se veía muy feliz, casi parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. -¡Y para finalizar, el tercer y último lugar de esta competición es para… Toujou Nozomi!- con calma fue a su lugar, saludando a la gente que aplaudía.

-Nozomi quedó tercera.- pensé en voz alta, una pequeña esperanza nacía dentro de mí.

Sería maravilloso si pudiera tener una cita con ella, aunque fuese algo cotidiano, como ir a una cafetería a tomar un postre o dar una vuelta por el parque, cualquier cosa me valdría, después de todo nunca había tenido un momento a solas con ella... sin contar el de las taquillas.

 _No pienses en eso, maldita sea._

Esta sería la ocasión perfecta.

-¿Dónde quedó el –san?- se rió de mí Umi, a lo que la escruté con la mirada, me gusta más cuando es menos burlona.

-¡Ahora, premios, es vuestro turno de servir de algo!- una de las personas que quitaron las mesas se acercó a nosotras con tres rosas, una roja para Maki, una azul para Umi y una celeste para mí, la verdad es que eran muy bonitas.

-¿¡A que te refieres con servir de algo, maldita enana!?- parecía que el que esas dos discutieran se había vuelto una costumbre, por suerte, en este evento, Nico estaba más metida en su papel como presentadora y no seguía los comentarios de la pelirroja.

-Cuando seáis elegidas, debéis darle esa rosa a la chica con la que tendréis la cita.- ahora se dirigió a las tres ganadoras. -¡Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra salida!- les guiñó un ojo. -¡Comencemos con la ganadora del primer puesto! Kotori, por favor, elige tu trofeo.-

La peligris no necesitó más palabras para acercarse a Umi, la cual la esperaba con un porte galante, como el que tenía al principio del torneo. Cuando ambas estuvieron cerca, Umi se agachó, apoyada de una rodilla y le tendió la rosa para a continuación, besarle caballerosamente la mano, Kotori parecía no salir de una gran felicidad, mientras tanto, el auditorio se llenaba de grititos.

-Tengamos una linda cita, Kotori.- susurró cerca de su mano.

Era sorprendente como la tímida arquera se olvidaba del mundo que tenía alrededor cuando estaba cerca de Kotori.

Pero no duró mucho tiempo, ya que cuando Umi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, una gran pena la consumió, aun así ya era demasiado tarde, ahora tenía una cita pendiente, la cual ya parecía estar planificada con su amada pajarita.

-¡Es el turno de la segunda ganadora, Hana!- la chica de orbes turquesa tampoco pareció pensárselo mucho, fue directamente hacia mí con una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando la tuve cerca sentí como las esperanzas y fantasías que había creado minutos antes, se iban rompiendo, sin darme cuenta lo reflejé en mis facciones, consiguiendo que la chica que tenía delante se entristeciera, cuando me percaté de esto, intenté cambiar mi expresión.

-Me alegra que me hayas elegido.- mentí, pero me sentía muy culpable, su radiante sonrisa volvió.

-Gracias, Ayase-senpai.- le tendí la rosa, la cual juntó con la roja que le entregué cuando iba de maid.

Acercó ambas flores a su rostro para olerlas, parecía estar muy feliz, finalmente se abalanzó a mis brazos, parecía que me pidiera refugio, pero no estaba segura de concedérselo, hasta que me miró con esos orbes turquesa que eran mi perdición, aún si no eran de la persona que se colaba en mis sueños por la noche, tenían un parecido increíble. Acabé rodeándola con mis brazos, volviendo loco el auditorio.

-¿¡Acaso no es conmovedor!?- simuló un sollozo. -¡Ahora es el turno de nuestra tercera ganadora, Nozomi!-

Al escuchar su nombre, me olvidé completamente de la chica que sujetaba en mis brazos para enfocarme en aquella portadora de tan maravillosa cabellera morada. Nozomi se acercó a Maki, esta no pareció muy interesada y simplemente le tendió la rosa roja, a lo que la pelimorada le agradeció, aun así me percaté de que algo no estaba bien, no sabía muy bien si era el que Nozomi no se estuviera metiendo con la pelirroja en un momento tan provechoso o la tristeza que parecía mostrar y al mismo tiempo, esconder.

No llegué a ninguna explicación, tampoco tuve mucha oportunidad, cuando el evento terminó, nos sacaron algunas fotos, las participantes que no habían conseguido ningún premio tenían la opción de sacarse una foto con nosotras, de modo que no nos dejaron tranquilas hasta varias horas después.

No crucé palabra con mis compañeras, casi no había nadie más en el centro, así que simplemente me fui al consejo estudiantil a intentar descansar un poco de tanta cantidad de gente, cuando me encontrase con más fuerzas me encargaría de Nico personalmente.

 _También tengo una cita pendiente._

Cerré los ojos, no quería pensar en eso, pero era inútil.

 _Ojalá hubiera sido con Nozomi… hubiera sido un buen paso para ser más cercana a ella._

* * *

 **Estoy muy cansada de escribir, no sé cuantas horas le he echado a este capítulo, pero bueno, quería que las pruebas quedaran bien, en el próximo capítulo serán las citas, lo que no tengo muy claro es si hacer un capítulo separado con la salida KotoUmi, porque no creo que la incluya en el siguiente, bueno... esto imagino que se verá según si se pide o si me da por escribirla.**

 **Dato que no importa pero me hace ilu ponerlo. (ya lo comenté en mi colección de One-Shot's de Love Live)**

 **¡DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS EN ESTA PLATAFORMA, AL FIN PUSE MI TWITTER EN MI PERFIL!**

 **Sí, es una tontería, pero no es algo que suela hacer, así que personalmente me parece un gran paso.**

 **Gracias por leerlo, si les gustó, comenten que les pareció.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nos vemos al final, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Los murmullos entre los pasillos de la academia habían disminuido considerablemente desde hacía unas semanas. Cuando la actividad de Nico terminó, nuestras fans se volvieron un poco más eufóricas durante los primeros días, pero poco a poco parecía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Aunque quise encargarme de Nico por los comentarios despectivos que nos dirigía en el evento, no pude hacerlo, después de todo, esa actividad se había vuelto seguramente con diferencia en la más grande y donde más alumnas habían participado en lo que llevaba en activo esta academia.

Abrí la puerta del consejo estudiantil, encontrándome dentro a mis amigas.

Umi estaba rellenando algunos papeles mientras Kotori sólo la hacía compañía a su lado, dejándola trabajar. En el otro extremo, Nico y Maki tenían los rostros rojos, seguramente por las constantes burlas que les estaría dirigiendo Nozomi, quien también estaba a su lado.

Desde la actividad organizada por Nico, Maki se había vuelto más cercana a nosotras. Al principio nos evitaba, como si quisiera mantenerse en su burbuja impenetrable, pero esta se rompía fácilmente cuando Nico le hacía algún comentario despectivo o Nozomi le decía algo vergonzoso, ya que como un resorte, Maki les contestaba. De ese modo, poco a poco, fuimos expandiendo nuestro círculo de amistades.

-Umi, ¿qué tal llevas el informe del club de artes?- cerrando la puerta a mi paso, me dirigí a mi asiento.

-Lo tendré terminado en unos minutos, ahora mismo me estoy encargando del club de gastronomía.- contestó sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo.

-Creí haberle mandado eso a Nico.- la nombrada dio un grito ahogado. -¿Lo habías olvidado, Nico?- la miré con seriedad, a lo que ella reaccionó intentando esconderse detrás de la pelirroja.

-A mi no me metas.- se dio a notar la menor, dejando desprotegida a la pelinegra.

-No… yo sólo…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, se notaba nerviosa. –He estado un poco liada cuidando a mis hermanas estos días.- su tono dudoso la delataba, pero preferí dejarlo estar y adelantar mi parte del trabajo.

-No tienes caso, Nicocchi.- inconscientemente sonreí por solo escuchar su voz. –Siempre dándole más trabajo a Umi-chan y Eli-san, ¿acaso no eres la vicepresidenta?- la pelimorada fue acercándose a Nico, consiguiendo que sus nervios aumentaran.

-Nozomi, la estás asustando.- salió a su rescate la pelirroja que poco antes la había abandono.

-¿Puede que estés celosa por nuestra cercana amistad, Maki-chan?- rodeó con sus brazos los hombros la pelinegra, la cual no se movía, como si supiera el castigo que tendría si lo hacía. –No se la cederé a nadie, Maki-chan, Nicocchi es mía.- su tono juguetón consiguió darle aquel doble sentido a sus palabras, enojando a la pianista.

En mi caso, sabía que todo eso no era más que una burla de Nozomi para molestar y avergonzar a ambas, pero me seguía afectando verlas tan unidas, sentía que nunca conseguiría esa cercanía con la pelimorada, aunque fuera algo que ansiase.

-No digas tonterías.- sin buscar seguirle el juego a la mayor, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. –Voy a practicar un poco en la sala de música.- abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse, miró a Nozomi. –Recuerda que hemos quedado a la salida, no te retrases, no voy a quedarme esperándote.-

-Maki-chan, tan agradable como siempre.- le sonrió, finalmente la pelirroja se fue del aula, como respuesta, la pelimorada soltó a la pelinegra, quien dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

-¿Tenéis que hacer algún recado?- preguntó extrañada Nico una vez se relajó.

-Nicocchi, tú hiciste las reglas y aun así no las recuerdas.-

Pareció quedarse un rato pensando hasta que golpeó suavemente su puño con la palma de su mano, como si hubiera resuelto un enigma.

-Claro, la cita.- susurró mientras asentía. -¡Obviamente no me había olvidado, Nozomi, estaba poniéndote a prueba!- exclamó orgullosa, apuntándola juiciosamente.

-Nicocchi, no está bien mentir, qué pensarían tus hermanas.- sonrió.

-Ejem…- carraspeó. –En cualquier caso.- miró a Umi, quien aún seguía con los papeles y en Kotori, la cual parecía estar más pendiente de nosotras. -¿Vosotras salisteis ya? Imaginaba que Kotori tendría ya la cita preparada para el instante que se terminase la actividad.- sonrió de forma torcida al recordar su victoria aplastante.

-Tienes una muy mala idea sobre mí, Nico-chan.- hizo un puchero la modista. –Hemos quedado en salir juntas este sábado, así podremos disfrutar de todo el día.- su expresión cambió a una angelical.

Esta vez me miró a mí, pero a diferencia de como se había dirigido a las otras, en este caso parecía molesta.

-¿Y tú?- habló con total grosería. -¿Acaso has hablado con ella?- tragué grueso, por una parte me sentía descubierta.

Desde la actividad no había dirigido palabra con aquella chica que tanto esfuerzo puso en todas las actividades. Ella tampoco se había dirigido a mí, es posible que al ver que estaba tan ocupada con la organización del consejo después del festival cultural, quisiera darme mi espacio, no molestarme o agobiarme.

Suspiré.

Seguramente estaría esperando a que yo le hablase, pero por una parte, no me veía preparada.

-Quería dejar todo preparado antes de hablar con Maya.- la nombré, procurando estar calmada para que mi mentira surtiera efecto.

-Hana.- Me contestó Nico.

-¿Perdona?-

-¡Se llama Hana, maldita sea!- parecía aún más molesta que antes. -¿¡A qué esperas para hablar con ella!?- se acercó a mí, nuestra diferencia de altura era considerable, pero aun así cuando quería podía ser un poco intimidante. –¡Sólo te has estado escaqueando, eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, da ejemplo!- al finalizar su discurso dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su pie, deteniéndose delante de mí con una pose muy estricta.

-No eres la más indicada para decir esas cosas y lo sabes, Nico.- un murmullo se escuchó de fondo, era Umi quien, sin dejar de escribir, empezaba a emanar un aura oscura, consiguiendo que la postura de Nico menguara. –Estáis haciendo mucho ruido.- esta vez sí levantó la mirada de los papeles, mirándonos a ambas. –Si no queréis trabajar hoy, no lo hagáis, pero al menos no molestéis.-

Kotori se rió un poco nerviosa por la situación, en cambio los dos altos cargos del consejo palidecimos por un momento, lo mejor era no hacerla enfadar, así que pidiendo disculpas con una pronunciada reverencia, salimos de la sala.

-Tsk, estos días parece estar más gruñona que de costumbre.- se quejó la pelinegra.

-Si no le dieras más trabajo, seguramente eso cambiaría.- me crucé de brazos.

-No es mi culpa que se adelante en sus quehaceres y coja parte de los míos.- iba a protestar, pero volvió a hablar. –En cualquier caso, lo de que deberías hablar con Hana iba en serio, no está bien hacerla esperar, sabes perfectamente que para la gran mayoría de las alumnas eres alguien difícil de alcanzar, no tienen el suficiente valor de dirigirte la palabra y menos para algo así.- su voz sonaba comprensiva, como si hubiera dejado su lado infantil y quisiera entablar un tema más serio.

Suspiré resignada por el cambio de ambiente. Sabía muy bien de lo que Nico hablaba, escuchaba a las chicas murmurar a mis espaldas a diario, si intentaba ayudar a alguna en muchas ocasiones no conseguían mantenerme las conversaciones o simplemente salían corriendo avergonzadas.

En realidad esas actitudes no me gustaban, parecía que fuera de otro mundo, alguien especial o superior a mis compañeras que obviamente no era, desde el principio se me dificultó hacer amistades por cosas como estas, no sólo en la secundaria, sino también en la primaria.

-Hablaré con ella… es sólo que…- me avergoncé ligeramente.

-¿Sólo qué?-

-Nunca he tenido una cita, no sé muy bien que hacer.- notaba como mis mejillas cogían color y desviaba la mirada, por otro lado, Nico parecía intentar no soltar una gran carcajada.

-Quizás lo estés tomando de una forma demasiado seria, Eli-san.- ambas nos giramos hacia quien había dicho esas palabras, sorprendiéndonos al encontrarnos a Nozomi detrás nuestra, al parecer había salido con nosotras del aula del consejo estudiantil sin darnos cuenta.

-Opino lo mismo.- Nico esta vez sí que se rió, terminando el estruendoso sonido en una sonrisa burlona. –Eli siempre se toma todo demasiado literal.-

La juzgué con la mirada por su comentario.

-Deberías tomarlo más como una salida de amigas.- Nozomi comenzó a caminar delante de nosotras, buscando que la siguiéramos. –Después de todo, es eso.- una leve risa me hizo sacar una sonrisa. Música para mis oídos.

-Aunque me moleste admitirlo, Nozomi tiene razón, todo el numerito de los príncipes y el romance en la actividad no era más que un juego, no se busca que la lleves a una cena elegante y le cantes una balada a la luz de la luna.- mi rostro volvió a sonrojarse.

Obviamente no tenía pensado nada como eso, pero por una parte, mi idea de cita no se alejaba tanto.

 _Malditas novelas._

Maldije en mi interior, como si fueran las causantes de esas fantasías tan infantiles que a veces me cruzaban por la cabeza.

De pronto una pregunta me vino a la mente, no estaba del todo segura si se debía a simple curiosidad, la búsqueda de un consejo o algo más, pero me arriesgué a formularla.

-Nozomi-san.- las tres nos detuvimos en una de las zonas más verdes de la academia, se sentía un suave viento acompañado de un agradable aroma. -¿Qué haréis Maki y tú?- la pelimorada pareció sorprenderse un poco por mi pregunta.

Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos, respondió.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé, Maki-chan simplemente me dijo que quería quitarse cuanto antes la salida y que hoy nos viésemos.-

-Que poco romántico, esa cabeza de tomate no sirve para nada.-

-¿No que decías que no era con ese significado?- la miré divertida por su contradicción.

-Eres tan estricta, Eli.- todas nos reímos por la situación.

Estuvimos un rato bromeando, comentábamos posibles planes que podría idear la pianista, cada uno era peor que el anterior, llegando a un punto en el que todo era tan absurdo, que costaba considerarlo una cita. Después de un rato las burlas se redujeron, me dolía un poco la parte superior del estómago por todo el rato que nos habíamos estado riendo, principalmente, por las alocadas ideas de Nico.

-Quizás…- con el ambiente más relajado, Nozomi habló. -¿Podríais ir a ver una película o tomar algo?- propuso.

Ella tenía un adorable gesto, uno de sus dedos estaba posicionado en su mejilla mientras ese brazo, era sujetado por el otro, consiguiendo mantener su aura misteriosa del resto, algo único en ella.

 _Realmente me gusta eso de Nozomi._

Me lo estuve planteando, era una buena idea, algo sencillo pero sin mucho compromiso.

-Es una buena idea.- la elogié. –Gracias, Nozomi-san.-

-Mmm…- ante aquel murmuro, ambas miramos a la pelinegra. –Todavía se me hace raro.-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Nozomi.

-Llevamos ya un tiempo hablando y quedando entre nosotras, estamos incluso en la misma clase.- enumeró con los dedos. –Pero seguís usando esos sufijos entre vosotras.- se cruzó de brazos. –Ni si quiera con Maki los usáis y la conocéis de hace una semana.-

-No creo que haya una explicación para eso, Nicocchi, simplemente nos sentimos a gusto hablándonos así.- sonrió como era habitual en ella.

Tenía razón, no había llegado el momento aún en el que alguna de nosotras diera el paso de comentarlo o decirle a la otra persona que, como al resto de nuestras amigas, no usáramos tantas formalidades. Al darme cuenta de eso, sentí la necesidad de llevarme la mano al pecho, pero no quería ser tan obvia, así que simplemente me quedé quieta. El volver a chocar con la realidad y darme cuenta de la distancia que nos separaba, solo conseguía afligirme más respecto a ese tema.

 _Quiero ser más cercana a Nozomi…_

Aquel pensamiento que no salía de cada recóndito hueco de mi cuerpo, cada vez hablaba con más fuerza.

Nozomi pareció seguir hablando, pero no me encontraba muy metida en la conversación.

-… ¿No es así, Eli-san?- ambas pusieron su atención en mí, por lo que no me quedó de otra que intentar aparentar que nada me atormentaba y seguirles el juego.

-Perdón, no estaba prestando atención.- sonreí apenada.

Después de un tiempo en el que estuvimos las tres juntas, nos dirigimos a nuestra aula para las últimas horas lectivas del día. Me había propuesto que al terminar las clases iría a buscar a Hana para hablar y concretar sobre la tarde juntas que pasaríamos, como cuando sería o lo que quisiéramos hacer.

.

.

.

Me encontraba esperando, apoyada en una pequeña valla, cerca de un cruce muy transitado por encontrarse en el centro de la ciudad. No había conseguido arreglarme mucho para la ocasión. Cuando fui a hablar con Hana, pareció tan entusiasmada que me pidió si podíamos vernos ese mismo día, por lo que no queriendo romperle aquella ilusión con la que me miraba en el pasillo de la escuela, acepté su propuesta.

Nada más llegar a casa me di una ducha rápida, busqué un conjunto para la ocasión y salí a paso ligero hacia nuestro punto de reunión.

Miré el reloj de pulsera que portaba, dándome cuenta que quedaban sólo veinte minutos para que comenzara la película que quedamos en ver.

-¡Eli-senpai!- escuché que me llamaban a lo lejos, dirigiendo toda mi atención a aquella chica que llevaba un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas junto a una pequeña chaqueta blanca y su cabello recogido en una trenza. –Perdón por hacerte esperar, no me esperaba que fuéramos a quedar hoy.-

-Si lo prefieres, podemos aplazarlo para otro día, tampoco quiero que te sientas presionada.-

-¡No! … Quiero decir… fue idea mía el que nos viéramos hoy después de todo.- a continuación del pequeño grito involuntario pareció avergonzarse, comenzando de este modo a jugar con la gran trenza que llevaba.

-En ese caso.- volví a mirar el reloj. -¿Qué te parece si vamos yendo ya? Va a comenzar la película.- le sonreí amablemente, por un lado, tenía bastantes ganas de ver esta película por recomendación de Umi.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar a nuestro destino, al principio pensé que se crearía un ambiente tenso e incómodo por las pocas interacciones que habíamos tenido, pero fue todo lo contrario, aunque el día cultural se me presentó como una chica tímida, el día de hoy había cambiado un poco su actitud a una más extrovertida sin llegar a ser escandalosa. Estuvo preguntándome por cosas relacionadas con la academia, como el resultado de las actividades que hacemos en el consejo estudiantil o incluso pidiéndome consejos para cuando subiera de grado.

Una vez tuvimos las entradas, nos dirigimos a la sala donde veríamos la película, por suerte no estaba muy llena, por lo que nos sentamos en los sitios que nos asignaron anteriormente y al poco de esperar, comenzó la película.

Era una trama ambientada en un mundo fantasioso, los protagonistas se encontraban atrapados en un lugar misterioso, el cual fue revelando sus secretos según iban avanzando, encontrando por el camino paisajes y lugares que personalmente me sorprendieron, eran realmente cautivadores. En un momento específico noté como algo atrapaba uno de mis brazos, me giré disimuladamente para ver como Hana se aferraba a mí. Al principio no entendía muy bien que quería con eso, pero por otro lado, no quería crear un ambiente tenso para el resto de la tarde, por lo que no hice ningún movimiento, simplemente seguí disfrutando de la aventura que estaba frente a mis ojos.

-Cuando se quedaron encerrados, pensaba que no iban a conseguir escapar.- rió un poco entusiasmada una vez salimos de la sala.

-Fue bastante emocionante.-

Hana aún seguía abrazando mi brazo, por un lado me estaba comenzando a sentir un poco incomoda por eseacercamiento, así que poniendo una mala excusa, corté el contacto que estábamos teniendo.

-¿Eli-senpai?- me preguntó, poniendo una expresión triste.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?- Intenté cambiar de tema.

-Tomar algo…- repitió mis palabras, acariciándose su propio brazo, estaba intentando camuflar la desilusión que le había ocasionado al separarnos. –Conozco un sitio que tiene unos dulces bastante interesantes.- comentaba sin mucho ánimo. -¿Quizás podríamos ir ahí?-

-Me parece bien.- le sonreí amablemente.

Hana nos guió hasta aquel lugar, cuando llegamos a la puerta, un agradable olor a chocolate me llenó las fosas nasales, consiguiendo que mi expresión se relajara, llegando a convertirse en una un poco más infantil, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, después de todo, era una delicia.

Nos introducimos en el local, al parecer Hana se dio cuenta de lo entusiasmada que me encontraba por estar allí, aun cuando intenté esconderlo un poco, pero era imposible, nada más nos adentramos, quedé hipnotizada con los postres que habían expuestos, incluso casi podía jurar que estaba babeando viendo los platillos que tenían algunas personas, las cuales se podía notar claramente que los disfrutaban.

-Me alegra que le guste el lugar, Eli-senpai.- me sacó de mis ensoñaciones con una pequeña risa, a lo que yo reaccioné un poco avergonzada al sentirme descubierta.

-Nunca había venido a este local.- al comienzo mi voz salió muy débil por la vergüenza, pero conseguí normalizarla.

Ella volvió a reírse de una forma bastante agradable, me alegraba ver que se divirtiera. Nos acercamos a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada. Estuvimos mirando la carta, en mi caso, contemplaba con total atención todo aquello que contuviera la palabra "chocolate", por lo que no tardé mucho en saber lo que quería tomar.

-¿Está segura que le sentará bien tanto chocolate?- me preguntó Hana un poco sorprendida tras hacer nuestro pedido al camarero.

-No lo tomo tan seguido, esta será una ocasión especial.- mentí vilmente, pero no quería reconocer mi adicción por el chocolate.

-Ya veo, me alegra que sea conmigo.- me dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

Conversamos tranquilamente, pero al rato, un silencio comenzó a permanecer en el ambiente. Miré en varias ocasiones donde salían los pedidos, esperando con un poco de ansias los postres, pero el lugar estaba bastante lleno, por lo que parecía que tendríamos que esperar un buen rato. Iba a intentar entablar algún tema de conversación para aligerar el ambiente y de este modo también, que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero una voz conocida me interrumpió, confundiéndome al momento.

-¿Estás segura que podrás comerte todo eso?-

-Si quieres probarlo, no tengo problema.-

-¡N-Ni que quisiera! Tampoco parece tan apetitoso.-

-Ara~, ¿estás segura? Casi te puedo ver comerlo con la mirada.- ese tono burlón…

-Sólo te preguntaba por tu bien, no quisiera que ganases peso por un descuido.- ese otro tono poco honesto…

-Maki-chan se preocupa por su cita~-

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Nozomi!-

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

Simplemente con haber escuchado su nombre, todo mi cuerpo se había tensado, como si el saber que Nozomi estaba cerca de mí hubiera paralizado todo mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo, desconectado mi razonamiento.

 _¿Debería acercarme?_

-¿Esas no son Maki-chan y Nozomi-senpai?- preguntó con curiosidad Hana, al parecer también se había percatado de que ambas se encontraban en la mesa que teníamos detrás.

 _Somos amigas, mínimo debería acercarme a saludarlas._

-También me ha parecido escucharlas.- bajé un poco la mirada, no quería que me viera con aquel leve sonrojo. –Quizás deberíamos decirles algo.-

-¿Tú crees?- se notaba su malestar por mi propuesta, como si el que hubiera más gente involucrada le molestara.

-Somos buenas amigas, debería al menos saludarlas.- le sonreí, camuflando mis verdaderas intenciones.

 _Sólo quería ver a Nozomi, aunque fuese un instante._

Me levanté de mi asiento para acercarme al suyo de forma amistosa.

-¿Eli?- fue el primer comentario por parte de Maki al verme.

Al comienzo no sabía que decirles, aunque había sido mi idea el acercarme a ellas, realmente no tenía nada que decirles, lo suyo quizás sería un saludo casual, pero ese lado sociable y amistoso no era mi punto fuerte, por lo que por un breve momento, sólo había conseguido levantar una de mis manos como muestra de saludo.

-Nishikino-san, Tojo-senpai, que casualidad.- salió en mi rescate Hana, quien también se acercó a la mesa.

-Al parecer este lugar es más conocido de lo que me pensaba, no esperaba encontrarlas aquí, Hana-san, Eli-san.- hablaba con total calma Nozomi.

-No por nada te dije de venir aquí.- se dio algunos aires la pelirroja.

-Ara, yo que pensaba que sólo no querías venir aquí sola.- con una mano escondía parte de su rostro, dirigió una mirada juguetona a Maki.

-¡Déjalo ya, Nozomi!- le gritó.

Iba a decir algo, involucrarme en la conversación que poco a poco iban creando las otras chicas, pero me era imposible, no solo por todo el remolino de sentimientos y contradicciones que me creaba la presencia de Nozomi, si no por el atractivo, apetitoso y atrayente pastel de chocolate que descansaba en su mesa, era como si me estuviera llamando a gritos para que lo probara, no conseguía apartar mis ojos de él.

-Tiene que estar delicioso…- susurré para mí misma, pero al parecer salió más alto de lo que quería.

-Quizás…- vi como una cuchara se iba acercando al pastel, cogiendo un pedazo. Tragué grueso. -¿Te gustaría tomar un poco?- cuando fui siguiendo la mano que mantenía ese pedacito de cielo a lo alto, me encontré con las hermosas esmeraldas de Nozomi, las cuales eran acompañadas por una sonrisa divertida, como si se estuviera riendo de mí.

-¡Oye, ese es mi pastel!- protestó Maki, la propietaria de aquel postre, pero acabó siendo completamente ignorada.

No estaba segura de si aceptar aquello, era bastante vergonzoso, pero me moría de ganas por probarlo. Me quedé estática esperando alguna aprobación más para tomarlo.

-Elichi, puedes probarlo, estoy segura que está delicioso.- su melodiosa voz fue la que ya me hizo no dudar ni un segundo más.

Acerqué mi boca a la pequeña cucharita, abriéndola en el proceso para poder probar el pastel de chocolate. Al tenerlo en la boca, instintivamente llevé una de mis manos a una de las mejillas, maravillada con ese sabor tan puro, haciendo un pequeño sonido infantil en el proceso.

-Está delicioso~- canturreé.

Seguí extasiada por el postre un poco más, pero como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído encima mía, me percaté de dos cosas muy importantes, obligándome de este modo a volver a la realidad.

Para empezar, Nozomi me había dado a probar de su cuchara, directamente en la boca. Casi podía notar como humo salía de mis orejas, pero lo más importante fue la forma en la que me llamó, no sólo había dejado de lado aquella formalidad que ya habíamos adoptado en nuestro día a día, si no que había pasado directamente a una forma mucho más amistosa.

-¿Elichi?- pregunté dudosa, deseando que volviera a llamarme así.

La reacción que obtuve nunca esperé tenerla. Nozomi, al darse cuenta de como me había llamado, había cambiado aquella expresión juguetona y amigable por una de confusión, vergüenza y casi podía ver un poco de temor.

En mi caso, me encontraba en una nube, el sentimiento que me recorría no se podía ni comparar a aquella maravillosa sensación que me había proporcionado el chocolate minutos antes. La muralla que veía entre nosotras la sentía un poco más pequeña.

-Ah… yo…- al no conseguir decir algo coherente, su rostro adquirió aún más color. –Perdón…- se disculpó, pero no quería que lo hiciera, al contrario, quería que volviera a decirlo.

-¡No! Quiero decir…- intenté calmarme, por un momento vi peligrar el avance que pensaba habíamos dado ahora, pero no era momento de exaltarme, y menos con tanta gente alrededor. –No hay problema, después de todo somos amigas, Nozomi.-

Aquel nombre sin honoríficos que tantas veces decía en mis pensamientos, al fin se lo podía decir directamente, me sentía con la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo ahora que ella había dado el primer paso, aun si hubiera sido involuntario.

Ella pareció enrojecer un poco más, no se lo veía venir, al parecer podía llegar a ser un poco tímida con estas cosas.

 _Es tan linda…_

-Parece que ya os han traído vuestros pedidos.- señaló Maki nuestra mesa, algo fastidiada por haberla ignorado. Cruzó miradas con Nozomi, sonrió levemente. -¿Por qué no os venís a esta mesa?- nos invitó, a lo que no pude hacer de otra cosa que sonreír y agradecerle internamente.

-Si a Nozomi le parece bien…- me estaba volviendo adictiva a decir su nombre, sentía mi voz salir más suave, mi cuerpo relajarse y un agradable sentimiento inundarme.

-No hay problema… Elichi.-

Describir lo bien que sonaba cuando me llamaba así era indescriptible, sin mencionar las campanas que escuchaba en mi cabeza y el cosquilleo en mi estómago.

Nos sentamos junto a ellas, conversamos de temas relacionados con Otonokizaka, también comentamos lo que habíamos hecho durante el día, entre ellos, les explicamos la película que habíamos visto hacía unas horas. Hana no parecía del todo cómoda al principio, posiblemente por la poca cercanía que había tenido con ellas, pero con el paso del tiempo, se notaba más relajada y aunque no mostrara el tipo de sonrisas que me había enseñado cuando estábamos solas, parecía divertirse.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, decidimos volver cada una a su casa, por lo que pagamos cada una lo que le correspondía y salimos del local. Hana y Maki fueron por diferentes ceminos después de despedirnos de ellas, en nuestro caso, nos dimos cuenta de que compartíamos un destino similar, por lo que quedamos en ir juntas hasta que nos tuviéramos que separar.

-¡Nozomi!- escuché a Maki gritara lo lejos, por lo que ambas nos giramos a verla. -¡Recuerda que hemos quedado en mi casa el próximo jueves!- no parecía muy animada con la idea, aun cuando era ella misma quien lo decía.

En el caso de Nozomi, sólo asintió, despidiéndose de nuevo con un gesto de la pelirroja.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras, al ver que estábamos completamente solas me puse un poco nerviosa, pero prefería no enfocarme mucho en eso, si no en disfrutar del pequeño recorrido que haríamos juntas.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras con Hana-san, Maki-chan sólo me llevó a aquella pastelería.- me miró con aquella calma que la caracterizaba, viéndome reflejada en sus esmeraldas.

-Es algo que me esperaría de ella.- sonreí.

-Ma~ el plan de Elichi parecía más divertido.- hizo un pequeño puchero, reí a causa de ello.

-¿Tú crees?- cambié la pequeña risa por una sonrisa. –En realidad os lo debo a vosotras, por esta mañana, estaba realmente perdida sobre que hacer.-

-Hana-san también parece haberlo pasado bien.- me vinieron a la mente varias imágenes del día, notando de ese modo la diferencia de la actitud de Hana cuando estuvimos solas y acompañadas.

-Imagino…- Nozomi pareció confusa por mis palabras.

Desde que habíamos comenzado a caminar, una pregunta había estado rondando por mi mente, pero no me veía segura de preguntar, no sentía que fuera de mi incumbencia, pero la curiosidad era mayor.

-¿El jueves también volveréis a ir a la pastelería?- no quería sonar muy obvia. –Quiero decir, sería normal, todo lo que tenían estaba delicioso.- los nervios poco a poco iban ganándome terreno, consiguiendo que me pusiera a jugar con mis dedos.

-No creo, aunque si me gustaría ir en otra ocasión.- Nozomi me miró minuciosamente, me sentía descubierta, pero no pareció hacer ningún comentario respecto a mi comportamiento, únicamente sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. -¿Quizás te interese saber por qué hemos quedado?-

 _He sido demasiado evidente…_

-Es sólo que… me sorprendió un poco, no sabía que fuerais tan cercanas.- sentía la necesidad de acariciarme el brazo para calmar los nervios, pero eso sólo lo haría todo más evidente, por lo que conseguí resistirme. Se rió levemente.

Un silencio fue su respuesta incial, consiguiendo que mis nervios poco a poco fueran en aumento, no quería incomodarla, pero sorpresivamente, me contestó.

-Más adelante lo sabrás~- terminó de decir, poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios, haciendo una señal de "secreto" mientras al mismo tiempo me guiñaba un ojo, consiguiendo que una aura misteriosa la rodeara, extasiándome por aquel tono tan juguetón que había utilizado y aquel gesto que sin duda me había dejado sin aliento.

El nudo del estómago a causa de las mariposas era tan grande que no conseguí emitir ninguna palabra más durante el recorrido.

* * *

 **Este capítulo me ha costado una barbaridad, avanzaba super lenta aún cuando sabía lo que quería escribir, seguramente se deba a lo de meter un personaje fuera de la franquicia, es algo que no me gusta y se me hace muy aburrido, pero ya está, al fin lo he podido traer.**

 **Para ser sincera, no estoy contenta con esta historia, la empecé sin una idea clara, si no una muy general y no he sabido llevarla bien. En cualquier caso la voy a terminar, obviamente, es más, sólo le quedan 2 capítulos.**

 **Tengo un par de proyectos más en manos, pero estos si están más preparados, por lo que espero que acaben saliendo mejor que este.**

 **También he estado teniendo un dilema, y es que no se si volver a aventurarme a escribir lemon, lo hice una vez, por petición de una amiga entre otras cosas, y no me quedé muy complacida con el resultado, pero por otro lado temo que me salga algo demasiado explicito, raro o quien sabe que, pero bueno... como este es mi momentito de comentar, quería compartirlo, imagino. En cualquier caso, si alguna vez escribo lemon, no va a ser en este fanfic, de eso estoy segura, no queda con la historia ni estoy interesada.**

 **Gracias por leerlo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
